An Avatar Korra Story Book 4: Balance
by raven716
Summary: It's been three years since Kashi Bei Fong left her family, and lived in the Fire Nation with her Grandfather Zuko. Now she is coming back no longer the shy insecure girl, she is now a fully grown young lady. Her adventures continue with all their adventures and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Three years have passed no longer 16, now a 19 year old young woman, it's been three years since you last saw everyone. How you missed your friends and family greatly. It stung you just thinking about the day you left them. But you had to go, you needed to go and become stronger and better. To grow into who you knew you where meant to be, even if hurt the others. The fondness of all the memories you had with them rushed through your mind, tears came to the corner of your eyes, but you did not allow them to fall. Wiping them away gently, your piercing red-goldish eyes look at the picture of your friends and family on your birthday, your last birthday with all of them. You kept in a silver heart locket with a dragon constricted around it, a gift from your grandfather. A tender smile comes across your lips.

Everytime you looked at this picture, it made you smile and remember all those good times. Making you feel so much better, it was the only thing you had from everyone, to remember them bye. You though did not leave anything to them, for them to remember you bye an anyway. Something which you regretted. The only thing you did though was send them each a letter once you had arrived here three years ago to the Fire Nation.

_It was weird when you first came, a whole new place. A whole new way of living, so use to living on Air Temple Island and the city. This change of pace was different. You remember once you had gotten off the ship, so many where there to greet you. Something you had never thought would happen to you. It was as if the whole village no the kingdom was there. Soilders where lined up in respectful stance. It slightly intimidated you at first. Though lucky you had Iroh behind you, he was like a shadow that cast over you, in a way of protection. Even with his stern face on, he was happy you had come. Still taken back by all this, he was there to calm your nerves. Once he did, it didn't take long for the two to be greeted by a woman whom Iroh introduced to you as his mother, your auntie. And at long last, your grandfather Zuko. _

_A elderly looking man who stood strong and proud, he had long grey hair with the Fire Nation head piece in his top knot part. There was also a scar on the left side of his face. A story you knew very much about from your readings with Jinora as well stories told to you by Katara. Dressed in royal Fire Nation robes. His presence overwhelmed you, you could feel the power from him. That scared you as you quickly drop yourself quickly to him._

_"It is a honor to meet you Fire Lord Zuko!"you tell him as your voice cracked, you where scared you didn't know why but you where._

_Your outburst caused everyone to look at you, wondering why you where doing what you where. Zuko seeing this gets down to you, he places a gentle on shoulders, making you tense up. As you yelp, he felt you shivering. A warm smile comes to his lips, he slowly lifts you, so he could get a full view of you. You on the other hand didn't want to look at him, your nerves where taking over. You kept your eyes shut to not look at him. _

_"Please, open your eyes."Zuko soothing asks you, hearing the calmness in his voice seem to set you at ease. Slowly you open your eyes hesitantly. Fully open you look at him, once you did tears started to roll down his eyes sorrowfully. But it soon turned to affection happy tears, it was like he had finally reunited back with something precious to him. He pulls you into a tight embrace. It was so warm, that you melted in it. The Fire Lord sobbed on you. He was so happy, at peace in a way. _

_Iroh and his mother look on at the two of you, they couldn't help but smile at reunion of the two of you. It was so touching._

_"Welcome...home my granddaughter."Zuko tells you through his tears."Welcome home."_

Three years ago that happen, one of the best times in your life. And ever since then, your grandfather showered you with so much love and affection. There was not a time you did not spend with him nor your Auntie. Iroh though had to return back to his job, but came home more often, mainly for festivals and your birthday. You knew your grandfather enjoyed you time, he regaled you with stories of his time in his youth, though the ones he emphasized the most was about your knew he loved greatly with all his heart, it still showed after all these years after her passing. He talked so fondly about her, she was her soulmate. He showed you a picture of her, you had to admit your grandmother was a beauty. A strong beauty your grandfather would tell you. You could see why Iroh and others said you took after her. There was so much on her life. Even if was a picture of her, you could tell she was strong caring person. You wished you had met her.

With your stay in the Fire Nation, your grandfather taught you how to firebend much better. Even the Dragon Dance which you found out was from your grandmother's side since she was of the Sun People's clan well her grandmother was. He even helped you become more of an expert with your Phantom Bending. Living a life of luxury and privileges, helped you. Thanks to your grandfather, you finally where able to start up your own business. Your very own fashion boutiques, which had started to become popular. You named it Phantom Dragon. A name you felt was suiting.

The horn blew, causing you to look up and see you where approaching Republic City. Your heart couldn't go any faster, your bright smile came across your lips. Excitement filled you, you couldn't be more thrilled to be back.

"Your highness."one of the crew members calls to you. You turn to them"We'll be docking soon."

"Yes, thank you."you tell them, your voice was still sweet with a hint of maturity in it. He leaves, and you turn and look back at the city."It's good to be back."

Over in the City, it was bustling as ever. The only difference was the vines that grew after Avatar Korra had unlocked the Spirit World allowing the spirits to coexist living with the humans. Which many didn't seem to mind. Over at City Hall, where Prince of the Earth Nation soon to be King, Wu a scrawny spoiled looking young name who was well dressed in almost ever since of the word and flaunted it like it was nothing. Was getting ready for his coronation He had look on his face like he was larger and bigger than anyone. While he stood next to his personal bodyguard that was assigned to him. Mako. The former captain of the Fire Ferrets as well ex-boyfriend of Avatar Korra. Stood by the prince who he found a pain, while the Prince told him all about what he was going to have at the event. When the President came over to see if everything was alright, only for the Prince to disapprove of how the Metal Police where setting up. Leaving his bodyguard who along with the President watched the Prince make a fool of himself with his dancing.

As they watched the spectacle, Tenzin came over looking on at the Prince. As the three men discussed the up coming coronation as well the whereabouts of Avatar Korra. While Tenzin was engaged in his talk with the President, only to be interrupted by voice he had not heard in a long time, as well Mako.

"Father!"a thrilled voice calls to the Master Airbender, who stop talking as he turns around the second he does, he was tackled by a young lady. Lucky he was able to hold them both. She gave him a bone crushing hug, as she buried her face into him more. Tenzin looks down at this young lady, he wasn't sure who it was but he had a feeling who it might be.

Mako looked as well as he slowly drops his defense guard. The female sounded like she was crying. The President waited as well, Tenzin looked at her, as she slowly came up. His eyes widen in shock but turn to warm delight at who stood before him. His eldest daughter Kashi, smiled at him sweetly. Tears came to his eyes, he couldn't believe it. She was standing here right infront of him after all these years. His heart filled with joy, as he looked over his daughter.

"Kashi..."he says your name as if still in disbelief you where here. He looks you over

You had grown into a lovely young woman, you had grown into your body well though you had become much taller, though still a bit on the lean side, your body was pretty well endowed, your hair was much longer than before as well much fuller. It seem to have some sort of layers to it, as it rested just above your waist line, which some was kept clipped while the rest just fell, your bangs had grown in well enough. They framed your lovely face, dressed in a very lovely almost traditional kimono long dress that he could tell you had redesigned to where it was tight on the top and shoulders where exposed due to the scoop neckline, with the mid section was exposed a bit with long sleeves, that went to your wrist which flared out, once it reached to the waist it was seem to looser due to the kimono like skirt or so it seem like a skirt he wasn't sure what it was you wore. Dressed in Fire Nation colors her top was shimmer rich red with yellow designs embroidered in to it of a dragon the dragon seem to trail all the way to her skirt.

His smile didn't fade away it couldn't out of reaction he picks up you daughter as if you were younger like he use to, and swings you around, making you laugh. Bring back fond memories of his child. He places you back down, both still holding onto the other. It was a tender moment with the two of you. You hug your father once again. He returns it this time tightly, just like how your grandfather did when you first came to the Fire Nation.

"Kashi...my little girl."Tenzin voice over flowed with emotions.

"It's good to see you father."you tell him"I missed you."you grip onto him more. You could cry on him right now. Feeling a hand on your head, you look and see it was your father. He still had tears in his eyes. His grey eyes smile at you with so much affection.

"Kashi?!"a stun Mako calls to you, adverting your eyes to him. He looks at you still stun he couldn't believe it was really. You smile at him, as you let go of your father, and embrace Mako in a hug.

"Mako, it's so good to see you. I missed you too."you tell him, it took him awhile to realize what was happening. Snapping out of it, he hugs you back, he couldn't believe this was really you. It's been three years, three years he remember that was the last time he saw you. How much younger you looked, and now you didn't.

Breaking the hug he looks at you with happy smile. "Wow, Kashi...I can't believe thi-wow...you look great."he tells you still with a smile on his face.

You smile back at him kindly"Thank you, and so do you."you tell him. Mako just kept smiling just as he was about to say something, Prince Wu comes cutting in, bumping Mako back as he takes your hand flirtatiously. He kisses the back of it, looking at you a sort of swavey sort smile. Which caused you to look at him weirdly.

"Names Wu, as yes I am Prince Wu soon to be King of the Earth Kingdom, a pleasure to meet you."he tells you just as he was about to kiss the top of your hand again, Tenzin pulls your hand back irritatedly almost making the Prince fall over. Your father stands by your side as he looks down at the Prince. The Prince looks at him, seeing the look Tenzin was giving him he stepped back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Wu. And I know who you are."you tell them, though before you finish your talk with him, you turn to the President and greet him, which he does back to you. Giving your attention back to the Prince. You just smile at him, then look at your father."Sorry dad...I didn't mean to interrupt you talk."

Tenzin looks at you, he wasn't upset he was far from it. He was just beaming with happiness"It's alright, I'm just happy to have you here Kashi. It's been so many years...I've missed you...your family missed you."

"I know...I sorry"you apologize to him. He places his hands on your shoulder warmingly"It's alright, that doesn't matter right now."The two of you smile at each other, he brings you into a another warm hug. Breaking it Tenzin looks at the President"I'm sorry sir, if you don't mind and if you will excuse me I would like to spend time with my daughter."

The President nods his head understanding, with that you and your father leave them. Prince Wu looks at you admiring you as you walked away."Yep..."he says. Mako over heard him grunts.

Over at Air Temple Island, everyone was doing their normal thing, Pema was tending to Rohan. When she saw her husband's Flying Basion Oogie fly over. Picking up her son"Come on, daddy's home. Why don't we go greet him."she tells him playfully touching his nose. Making the toddler laugh.

Your father lands Oogie just fine in the stables, he helps you off carefully. Oogie though grunts wanting attention.

"Thank you Oogie."you tell him petting him which he liked. Tenzin just looks at you with a warm smile still on his face. He just couldn't believe how big you had gotten, his baby girl was all grown up now. He just felt so much pride towards you, it showed. Oogie used his tail to air bend at you making you laugh. Even your laughter had maturity in it.

While you petted Oogie, Tenzin heard his wife call to him. He turns to her, she smiles greeting her husband"Well, you're home early. I tho-"she stops and gasp at seeing you."K-Kashi...?"

Hearing your mother call to you, you stop messing around with Oogie and turn to her. You stood there slightly stiff, unsure what to do or what to say. While your mother looked at you, it was hard to figure out her reaction. Time seem to just freeze between the two of you. It's been three years, and within that time you build yourself up to handle anything. Anything though but this. It was aching you inside seeing your mother like this. You did your best to hold back your tears. Pema hands Rohan to her husband.

Feeling she was slightly distracted, you muster the courage to be the first one to say something"Mother, I-"before you could finish, Pema comes over quickly and pulls you into the tightest hug you had ever known in your life. She squeezed you so tightly, afraid to react feeling you didn't have the right. You knew when you left the hurt you put your mother through. You started to cry, apologizing to her.

As you cried your apologizes to her, her hug on your grew tighter. When she hushed you. You go quiet for her. She held you as if you were four. With no sound but the wind, until you heard you mother's sniffles.

She breaks the hug looking at you with teary smile, she places and hand on the side of your face. Laughing while she still cried. Holding onto her hand, you smile warmly at her. She brushes a few of your bangs away from your face as a motherly gesture.

"You've grown into such a lovely young woman."she tells you with admiration, hearing those from your mother. You this time embrace her in a hug. Which she took. Hugging her brought back, you felt much more at ease.

"I missed you mommy."you tell her. Pema tenderly rubs your back.

"I know...and I missed you too."she tells you.

Tenzin smiles at the warm reuion between mother and daughter. Rohan looks as well, when his eyes land on you. He squealed with delight, which you and Pema heard. Rohan threw up his arms at the sight of you, his smile big so big. You turn your now three year old toddler brother, and go over to him. Taking him out of your father's arm. Holding him high, as he screamed in delight. Bringing him back down you hug him fully. Giving him a kiss. Your parents watch you, as they move closer to eachother with a smile on.

On the other side of the island, Jinora now an air bending master with her tattoos dressed in a new attire for all the airbenders even Meelo and Ikki as well their uncle Bumi who was also an air bender now where training. Ikki now with long hair but still kept her little buns, Meelo had grown as well now with brown hair. The three of them where practicing their air bending. When Ikki stopped grabbing her stomach as she slightly whines.

"When is it time for dinner?"she complains, while holding her stomach.

"Ikki, you're messing us up."Jinora scolds her whinny sister. Who just looks at her, rolling her eyes not caring.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."Meelo stops his bending he then yells"When is dinner!"

Jinora shakes her head at her two rambunctious siblings. Since the threes had passed, and ever since she became a Master Air Bender, as well taking the role as the eldest ever since her older sister Kashi left. Made Jinora to become much more mature than before. She never knew how Kashi was able to handle it. Just thinking about her sister, her eyes drop. She truly missed her, she was best friend as role model for her, she greatly admired her sister, she always wanted to see her again, and was pained greatly when she left, it took her awhile to understand why she left. Thankfully she had her auntie Kya who seem to understand. Though she received gifts from her eldest sister from time to time. It was not the same, she even stopped reading for a bit missing her reading partner. So many times she wished her sister was here to help figure out what to do.

But she wasn't, shaking that from her mind she was just about to say something. When she heard voice she hadn't heard in so long, that made not just her but her brother and sister along with their uncle. She turns around to find you standing there with Tenzin and Pema who was holding Rohan again. Jinora stood there shocked as she looked at you.

Ikki and Meelo rubbed their eyes, making sure it was you. When it was they wasted no time to greet their older sister. Bumi too was surprised to see his niece. But he was happy as well, he goes over to you and hugs you tightly. While everyone greeted you, happy to have you back and see you. You realized Jinora was the only one. Looking at her, the others do as well, Jinora adverts her hurt eyes to the ground. Seeing this, knowing you had hurt her as well. Slowly you leave the hugs of the others, and make your way over to her. Steadily, just as you call out her name, she lashes out a gust wind at you, though lucky for you. You dodged it, the to others where surprised at Jinora's sudden lash towards you.

Her attack was strong, looking at her, she had grown into such a lovey young girl, she stood to your chest. You eyes look into her cold angry ones, while yours shown remorse. The two of you just looked at eachother, the others waited unsure what would stir between the two of you. You reach for Jinora again, but use her air bending again. You caught her wrist, firmly holding it. Your eyes never left her, she tried to get out of her grasp, when she broke down and ran into you. Hugging you tightly.

"..."she just cried on you, while you held onto her tightly. No words needed to be said between the two of you, you knew already how she felt. Slowly you place your hand on the top of her head, as you sooth her. As you did so, she lifts up her head to look at you, you give her a warm smile.

"You look so beautiful Jinora."you tell her, bringing her back into a hug resting your head ontop of hers.

After all was settled and the announcement of your return back to the island. Everyone was rejoicing, during dinner time with your family, they told you everything that had happen while you where going. You found out your uncle was an Air Bender now, which he wasted no time showing off for you, Ikki keep asking question after question about your life. You told them how you now have boutiques throughout which have become popular, which Ikki informed you that she and Jinora where a fan of those stores. You also found out Jinora now had a boy-friend name Kai, whom she could not wait for you to meet. When Ikki asked where you went for the last three years, you told her the firenation to live with your grandfather, Lord Zuko. Meelo who had now become much louder than before, demanded in a way why you where wearing clothes like that, which he did not approve of. Your mother told you just to ignore him as well your father, Jinora informed you that the new outfits they where wearing where from one of your designs. Which your father thanked you for. Your time with your family was well spent, you informed them you would be staying for the prince's coronation, and stay a bit longer. You asked about Korra, which they sadly informed you she as not here, no one knew where she was. This surprised you, as it got later into the evening, you told them you had to leave. Saying your good-byes you leave and head back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

_You walk down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, dressed in an elegant royal fire nation attire, a long red/gold like down that was sleeveless, you had grown now to your mid back, which you allow to to just freely fall, it had been some time since you had come to live here. And to be honest you enjoyed it, it felt so right. So at home, everyone in nation was so nice to you, as you where to them. Your grandfather had given your the title Princess of the Fire Nation. A title many felt fit you, your life here was wonderful. Though it took you some time to adjust just a bit, as you where to doing thing for others, and not really having others do things for you at your beckon call. Still you retain doing things a bit for others, after learning everyone's name in the palace you made a note to remember their birthdays. Asking your grandfather who approved on throwing a small little feast for them. Your presence here as many told you lite it up. Your spirit just made everyone happy, though mainly your grandfather, who was a kind and caring. Your auntie had informed you that you had brought more light to him, than anyone had ever seen. _

_Speaking of your grandfather, he always loved spending his free time with you, or if you needed him any way, he was there never did he hesitate to drop what he he needed to do for you. He showed you in so much love that you felt overwhelm with it. But it felt so nice and warm. Just thinking back to your first day here, the first couple of weeks it seem like he did not leave your side at all, he wanted to make sure you where able to get adjusted to your new life. When you had asked your cousin Iroh to inform your grandfather of you coming, he had your room set up to the best of the best. Everything was new, everything was set up for a princess. He did admit he went a bit overboard a bit, but you didn't mind at all. _

_You smile to yourself it was such a wonderful day, you turn the corner down a hall as you finding your way to the kitchen. Smiling to yourself you go inside, greeting everyone. They where use to you coming in, since you loved to cook and bake, though mainly when it came to birthdays, you always made the cake for them. As the staffs greets you, by your formal title Princess Kashi. Which you had grown accustom too, getting the items you needed you get to work._

_In the Fire Lord's chambers or office, Lord Zuko and his daughter who was now the Fire Lord, your auntie along with a few others where discussing on certain matters, when they heard a small knock on the door. Before anyone could say anything, it opens, as you pop your head in at first hoping to just find your grandfather but instead find the others. Reazling you had just interrupted what seem like something important, you mumble your apologizes quickly as you held onto what you had in your hands. Bowing quickly you leave, them.  
><em>

_The others look at Zuko, who drops what he was doing and hurries to you, you quickly power walk away only to hear your grandfather call you. Making you stop, hearing his footsteps catch up with you, he comes infront looking at you. You felt him place his hands on your shoulders gently. Again you apologize to him, as you look up at him. He wasn't up at all, he was more concerned if you where alright. _

_"I'm fine."you reassure him. _

_He sighs and smiles in relief."That's and don't worry you didn't interrupt anything."You nod your head."Did you need anything?"he ask._

_"No...and yes...I just wanted to give this too you."you show him the little dessert treat you made. He looks at it with a warm smile, he takes it from you._

_"It looks lovely. Thank you."he tells you, looking at it with admiration, then back to you."What else was it you wanted it?" _

_"Lor...I mean grandfather...can we have another lesson today? With fire bending?"you bring up to him._

_"Oh of course we can have it right now."he tells you. _

_"Oh, I don't want you to miss out on your meeting."you try to stop him._

_He smiles at you with a deep chuckle. Placing a hand on your head "I don't mind, trust me..."he gets to your level."I would rather spend my time with you."with that he gives you a kiss in the middle of your forehead like always. It was always so warm and his facial hair made your giggle a bit as it tickled you. Kissing your forehead was always his favorite place to show his affection for you. You found out soon why, was because your grandmother use to do it to him, it was in her weird way as she said her way to protect him, so he knew he was always protected and she was always there._

_So your grandfather started to doing it to you. His kiss was always firm as well, it lasted a couple of seconds. He comes back up, you smile at him. As he smiled back tenderly."Give just a few minutes, I will meet you outside."he tells you.  
><em>

_"Alright."he smiles at you again and leaves you to go back. Watching him, you then leave to go change._

_"Ready?"Zuko asks you, as you stood next to him to him, dressed in your training gear, which was just a simple brownish tank top with baggy like pants and flats. Both you and grandfather inhale deeply then exhale slowly."Remember though Fire Bending it about power, it can also be about control..."he tells you, you nod your head. You both inhale and exhale again. Everytime you both started to train, he would have you do breathing exercises to work on your breathing. Lucky for you, you had air bending training which helped you. _

_After doing a few more, Zuko felt you two could begin he walks away from you standing just few feet infront of you. You look at him, ready and determined, yet he saw unsureness._

_"Remember Kashi, though we produce fire it comes from inside of us. You must use your inner fire, your inner strength. It will help you, do not lose focus. Do not doubt yourself. Are you ready to begin?"he asks you._

_Your eyes where unmoved and gets in his stance ready. You do the samething. There was no count down, no nothing, he just started. He used a dance he called the Dragon Dance, something he told you was the right way to learn how to fire bend. The style itself was so graceful and yet so powerful. When you first started to be taught under him, he and you would practice over and over until you had gotten the stance down. And that was when the real training began. _

_Zuko comes at you with fire stream, planting your feet and refusing to move, you calm your nervous as you where able to block it, he comes at you again with another one, which you where to in slight way redirect it back to him. But that didn't stop him, he shot blast after blast. Which put you in the defense. Which you felt yourself being pushed back. Still keeping yourself calm as you could, only for Zuko to do a massive stream of fire. Which frighten you as broke from your consideration, scream jumping out of the way. _

_Zuko stops and hurries over to you, to make sure he had not injured, he looks you over."Kashi, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"he quickly asks.  
><em>

_You look at yourself disappointed that you did not do so well."...I'm fine."you tell him in a low voice, Zuko could see the discouragement written all over your face, he places a hand on you. Which you look at him, he gives you a comforting smile. _

_"Come."he stands up, helping you up. He lifts up your chin so your could look at him, you looked ready to cry."Kashi, you must remember something...everyone gets knocked down from time to time...but you must always get back up. Fire again is inner strength, inner strength you must find yourself. And with that inner strength you will become your own firebender in your own right. Find what is that drives you. I can see more strength in you than you realize. Do you understand?"A single falls down your eye, as you nod your head, he wipes it away from you. Taking his hand back. "Did I ever tell you about how I taught your grandmother how to fire bend?"he asks you._

_"No"you tell him, as the two of your stand side by side. You knew he wanted you to do the dance so you both started together, as you did so he started to tell you about your grandmother's horrible time of learning how to firebend._

"Wow look at them go!"Bumi marvels at the battle that was being fought between his two eldest nieces and even so with your white flame . One a Master Airbender and the other Firebending Master each in their own right. Their fight felt like it was shaking the island, but really it was just heating up the place, you and Jinora had already destroyed a bit of the island trees.

You had to admit your sister had grown into a fine master, and was proving it with her sharp agile attacks against your powerful agile attacks. Both types where polar opposites of the other. As Bumi along with Ikki and Meelo and a few others watched the spectacle of the two of you. It really seem as if you both had a huge amount of animosity towards the others. Which was true or not. No one could tell.

Jinora lashes at you with sharp air blades, which you dodge. It was a good thing your outfit where flare pants as you fought against your sister, you come at her with fire circles you shot at her, she was able to counter it with as uses the air to redirect it. She then sends a huge massive air blast at you, which took you by surprise. You get hit by it, but you land just fine. Inhaling you unleash a fire breath at her. Which she quickly put up a shield but the power was overwhelming for her, she got hit back.

Everyone watches in awe and amusements at the two. Your mother was there as she yelled for the both of you to be safe. You chuckle tautly at Jinora. Who smirks at you, as she gets up.

"Come now?"you tease her.

She looks at you still with her smirk on, you could tell she was ready to go all out, so you get ready too. Air starts to gather around her, as you engulfs your hands in flames. She pushes off as do you, both of you with your last attack on eachother. While your mother yells for you two again to be safe, both of your blows land which caused an explosion. Causing a huge massive dust cloud.

Everyone covers their eyes, as they start to look while dust cloud started to settle."Who won? Who won?!"Meelo, Ikki and Bumi look on. As the cloud settled more, they see standing there both you and Jinora both a bit battered, breathing heavily each with a smile on looking at the other one. When you both felt pain spike through your body, causing you both to fall on one knee. You couldn't help but start to laugh, she soon joins you both.

Pema sighs in relief the two of you did not actually injury or kill the other. Still it gave her heart a race. Standing up slowly, the others come over to make you both where ok well, Ikki and Bumi did. Meelo was so overly excited about the fight the two of you just demonstrated. Bumi and Ikki help you both up.

"Very nice...Jinora."you complement her.

"You too."she returns it.

"Oh, my babies!"Pema comes rushing over embracing you both."No more of that."she tells you both.

"Are you kidding me, that was epic!"Meelo approves being the most excited over the battle"Do it again!"he demands.

You look at him, and shake your head"No, I think my little sister has proven herself."you tell Jinora placing a hand on her head affectionately."Besides, I've got to head back to the city, I want to just look over a few of my boutiques, plus I have orders that need to done. Before the coronation."

"Awww..."Ikki whines.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to spend time."you tell her patting her head. She pouts but then smiles hugging you tightly.

"Ow...umm.."you chuckle sweetly at her. You then look at your mom."Sorry mom."

"It's alright, to bad your father wasn't here, he would have been really amazed at what you two just did...then again."she looks at the island.

You look on as well"I'll send some people over."you tell her.

Again you make your leave, as you wish your family good bye and head back to the city, one of the Air Monks took you. Though before you left, you give Jinora a new book.

Making it back to the hotel,opening the door to your room one of the luxury suites which you stayed until your place was ready, you stretch where your pet trained wolf Joi a midnight black wolf with silver eyes layed on her own bed she a bit larger than most wolves. That was a good fight with your sister, you wouldn't expect anything less. Sure you felt a few bruises but that didn't matter. Making your way to the bathroom, going inside you turn on the water and shut the door. Relaxing in the bath to sooth your muscles.

Taking about a 20 minute spa like bath, you come out and dry off changing into robe, sitting at your desk you look at the mail you had received as well the paperwork for your boutiques, looking at the sells and numbers. When you start to go through the mail, you notice a letter from your grandfather, which you open it up. You read it, with a warm smile. Only to interrupted by a continuous knock on your door.

Getting up out of your chair, you make your way to the door, as you open it. Before you could ask who it was, and to your demise it was Prince Wu. He shoves or rather the messenger shoves a huge bouquet of flowers in your face, which caused you to sneeze, you were not allergic to it. Just few things got in your nose and mouth.

"So, your a princess?"Wu says to you as he uninvitedly makes his way into your room, with Mako behind you. Who gives you an apologetic look, you shut your door behind them with your foot as you place the bouquet of flowers down. Looking at the spoiled Prince. He seem to have made himself comfortable, as he takes his seat at your desk. Looking over the things you had laying around with no concern for boundaries.

"So...Prince Wu, what brings you here?"you asks him as you go to calm your wolf down who had started to growl at the Prince, which startled him.

He looks at you with his some what at a tempt flirtatious look."It's a shame really someone such as beautiful as you, is stuck in a place like this. Listen, I've been living here for years and how would a girl such as yourself love to have the tour of the city? Think about it. We'll be the worlds favorite couple."he eases his way over to you, rubbing up on your shoulder. Making you irritated and uncomfortable.

"...As tempting as that sounds, I will have to decline such an unpleasant offer."you bluntly tell him.

He looks at you not understand, thinking it was joke"...Oh, you're funny. I like funny dames."he calls you.

Hearing the name he used with you. You set the flowers ablaze showing your irritation at him. Which Mako saw, but Wu still seem oblivious. He just looks at the flowers, then at you.

"You're right, those flowers did not go well with your eyes."he tells you, he then brings up the question again. Just as you where to say something to him, Mako come in to ease it."...Prince Wu, I don't think Princess Kashi seems up for it. It seems she is busy right now. I mean you did walk in on her dressed in a bath robe."he tells the prince.

Wu looks at you"Oh, your right."he agrees with Mako."Well, then how about this would you like to be my date tomorrow for MY Coronation?"

"No."you exasperatedly tell him.

"Are you sure?"he pushes. Your look at him irritated, but calm yourself. Though lucky for him Mako came in and pushed him away from you, and out your room. Telling you bye and shuts the door.

Happy to have him gone you go back to what you where doing Joi comes to join you. You pet her as you look over your paperwork.

Time went by as night started to settle, you had now dressed back into your normal attire. Once you finished, there came another knock on your door. Hoping it wasn't the Prince you don't respond, until you heard a voice you knew. Going to the door you open it up, to find Mako. You smile at him.

"Mako."you greet him with a hug, which he returns. Breaking it he looks at you. With friendly smile."Come in, I was just getting ready. So what brings you here?"you asks him.

He shuts the door, when he heard Joi growling at him. He backs up just a bit, only for Joi to become friendly with him. He hesitantly pets her. As he enjoyed his affection"I came by to just apologize about Wu earlier."

"Oh, that...it's alright."you tell him, as you finish putting on your perfume. Looking at yourself once more in the mirror.

"Are you sure?"he asks.

"Yep, trust me. It's alright."you reassure him, with a smile then stick out your tongue at him. Making him scuff a bit laughing with a smirk at your playfulness.

"Ok"he tells you. Before he could say anything you informed him you had to leave. So he walked out with you, you say your good bye to Joi and leave. He accompanied you."So where are you off too?"

"My grandfather and auntie made it in. Just now, and he wants us to meet at Qung Gong Zhu"you tell him.

"That really upscale restaurant?"he seem a bit surprised.

"Yep."you tell him.

"Wow, you've moved up."he tells you, as you both step into the elevator. He presses the button, while you fuse with yourself. He couldn't help but laugh at you."You look fine Kashi."he reassures you.

You look at him, as you elbow him playfully."Don't laugh, and thank you. So, something tells me you didn't come up to my room to just say sorry?"

He shakes his head knew you where right on the money"No, it's been three years. Just thought I could come and catch up."he tells you.

"Sure"you agree with him.

"Well, when you're not busy."he tells you.

The elevator dings as the two of your step out, into the lobby. The doormen open the doors for the two of you, which you thank them. There was a Satomoblie waiting, with the driver, Mako helps you in. Just as he was about to shut the door. You stop it."Why don't you come with me?"

He was taken by your sudden invite of him."M-me?"he points to himself. You laugh at his display of being empty minded for a second.

"Yes, Mako you."you point to him.

"...I would like too!"he agrees, but then realized he had the Prince."But I have to watch the Prince. It's my job."he tells you a bit annoyed.

"...Well, why don't you invite him."you extend the invite to the Prince. Mako looks at you as if you where crazy, but he could see you where serious about it.

"Thank you Kashi, that's very nice of you. But...why don't you just spend time with you're family."he declines.

"Ok, well then how about this..."you dig in your purse. You write something and give it to him. He takes it."Seeing as you really want to catch up. I'll be back by this time, if not 15 minutes after. If you're still up we can catch up when I get back."

He shuts the door and nods his head in agreement"Have a good time."he tells you. As he gives the ok for the driver to go. Which they do. You wave bye to him, as he waves back, until he couldn't see you anymore. With that he goes back inside.

The evening became late as Mako checked in on the Prince, who was snoring as he slept. But he was just fine. Shutting his room door, Mako looks at the clock, as he it was almost time. Unsure if you had return, he wasn't sure if he should go. As his mind pondered this, a soft knock came to the door. Who could be here this late, getting on his guard he makes his to the door, ready to take out whoever it was. They knock again, as he got closer he heard a faint whisper calling his name, when heard your name added to it.

Mako drops his guard and opens the door surprised to find you. You wave to him. He smiles at you"Hey, Kashi what are you doing here? I thought you wanted me to meet you at your place."

"I know...but I thought this would easy."you tell him, as you look passed him, then back at him."May I come in?"you ask.

"O-oh yeah sure."he steps aside allowing you in, he shuts the door softly, as you take your seat on the sofa. He comes and sits next to you.

"So, what do you want to catch up on?"you asks him.

"Well...everything really."he tells you.

"Everything...everything...let me think..."you say playfully. Tapping your finger on your chin as you thought about it."Well, I've been living with my grandpa Zuko or Fire Lord Zuko for the pass three years...became a much stronger person and started a business."you sum it up to him.

"Ok...ok. Glad to hear that."he tells you"So you're an official princess now? Guess you and Wu would make a good couple bringing the nations together."he teases you.

You playfully shove him"Haha, very funny. So what about you?"

"Well, as you can see I've been to others promoted but I feel like it's a demotion of being Prince Wu's babysitter. Since all this stuff with Kuvria. Have to keep the future King safe. Bolin though joined her army, he has a girlfriend now...your cousin Opal."he tells you.

This came to a slight surprise to you, but it made you happy. You knew of your cousin Opal you only meet a maybe twice as you lived with Zuko who decided you should be introduced to your mother's side of the family, so he had them come stay for a bit. She was a sweet girl and your fell in-love with your cousin Suyin. She as like a mother to you.

"Well, I'm glad. Bolin found someone special."you think about how had felt about Bolin years ago. Though now you had grown out of it.

"Well, this is a surprise, you're not jealous."Mako complements you.

You just shrug your shoulders"Why should I? We all grow up right?"he nods his head in agreement."So, what about you...do you have someone...huh...do you?"you nudge him playfully. Making him laugh as he grabs hold of you to make you stop.

"No...I don't...what about you?"he asks you.

"Nope"you tell him bluntly."It's kinda hard, when others find out you're the Fire Lord's granddaughter."you confess to him like it was nothing"I think I might be single for sometime."you joke with him, laughing.

"Don't say that, you've grown into a really beautiful person."he tells you with a tender smile. You stop laughing where surprised by what he said about you, which you then smile back at him.

"Thanks."you give him a soft smile.

"It's good to have you back Kashi."he tells you. You pat his hand.

"It's good to see you again too, Mako."you tell him, as you get up. Looking at the clock"It is getting late. I don't want to look too, tired for tomorrow."you tell him. He stands up with you, as he walks you to the door, he opens it for you. You leave the room, standing in the hall.

He smiles at you warmly, which you return it."...By the way Mako. Thanks for picking out my favorite types of flowers."you tell him.

"What you knew it was me?"he tries to act like he didn't know.

You just nod your head as you chuckle softly."Yes, come on it's not that hard."you place your hands on you hip looking at him. With a smirk.

He just shrugs his shoulders realizing he just been caught"Well, guess I know pretty well."

"Guess you do. Anyway you should get some rest."you tell him, you go and hug him tightly which he returned. You break, and wish him good night.

He does the same just as you where about to leave, he calls to you. You stop and look at him."Hey, want to get some breakfast? Wu doesn't wake up till late morning and celebration isn't till early afternoon."

"...Sure."you agree to it, waving bye to him as you leave. He waves as he watched you get into the elevator you wave once more. The door closes, and Mako goes back inside. He smiles to himself, as he looks back where the two of you sat, he couldn't help but think about how you where then and now. You where so small and fragile. Not anymore, he couldn't seem to see little Kashi anymore. No he saw something else, he wasn't sure what it was just yet but it was something made him go sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Metal against metal clashed upon eachother, Zuko looks down at you, while you look at him with fire in your eyes. You both push against the other with the dual blades, using your strength you had. Keeping your foot work grounded as your grandfather told you, though strands of hair became out of place, that wasn't important. Zuko had to admit to himself, you had became a natural in Dual Sword combat, something you seem to pick up with great ease, which he was proud you had inherited from him. A master him in style of fighting. Grunting just a bit you put more power into your push, which then sweep low catching Zuko off guard for a second if he did not use his foot work in time. _

_Dodging it closely, you came at him with such precision and ferocity strike after strike putting him on the defense. Since you where shorter than him, you had speed to your advantage while Zuko had strength. But you had been getting stronger these days. The guards along with your auntie as well a speical treat your cousin Suyin and her family where watching you both, as the sun was setting. Your grandfather had invited them for a visit which you where thrilled to have them, and finally getting to meet them. Your auntie watched you and grandfather battle it out like it was the norm, while Suyin on the other hand had started to become worried over such a display. Even if she was reassured you where going to be alright. It still didn't seem to matter. Her husband to had to hold and calm her down. _

_"..."you go and swing your blade to your grandfather's side, but he reflects the attack back. That didn't stop you, and you kept going, moving at all angles until you found one you finally strike. The blades crash again, this time Zuko was able to push you back, to the ground. You hit it hard, causing to get up and demand the fight be stop, fearing the worse to happen to you. But her words where in vain, as you get up quickly and look at your grandfather, again with ferocity, as you see what you needed, you throw your blade with great accuracy like an old friend of your grandfather's name Mai. Your seem so cold when you did so, the blade was just deflected by Zuko, which he realized was your plan, the second he turns around, it was too late. You had the tip of the blade at his chin. _

_It was chill silence, it looked like you ready to finish him off. Raising his hands slowly, the Fire Lord claps his hands to praise you winning. With a proud smile upon his face._

_"Oh, thank goodness."Suyin sighs in relief it was finally over, she and others applaud you as well, Zuko does the same as soon as you bring your blade back. _

_You smile happy of your win as well, you and your grandfather bow to eachother. Turning to everyone bowing to them as well._

_"Well, that was quiet a show."Suyin tells you, as everyone comes on to the training arena seeing it was safe. You look at her and the rest of her family, she was quiet a beautiful woman for her age with, there was a bit of resemblance between her and Lin. Defiantly though their personalities where polar opposites. And her family was lovely as well, though this time Opal wasn't with them, since you found out she was now a newly discovered Air Bender and was training with them. _

_Suyin comes and hugs you warmly. It was a tight hug."It's so good to see you again Cousin Suyin."you tell her._

_"You too, Kashi. And I thought I told you to call me Auntie Suyin."she hugs you tightly once more. She had told you to call her that."Look at you, you've grown since the last time I saw you. How old are you now?"_

_"17, I just turned."you tell her._

_"That's right, about two weeks ago. And look at your hair, you're letting it grow."she holds your ponytail, and pulls it playfully. _

_"Thank you, I wish Opal was here, it would have been nice to see her."you tell her._

_"I'm sure she would have loved to be here as well."Suyin, she claps her hands together."Now then, since your training if you want to call it that it over. Why don't we have dinner."_

_She looks at Zuko who nods his head in agreement."Yes, it should be ready by now. Kashi, why don't you go change."_

_"Yes, grandfather."you bow to him and others then take your leave to your room. Which your water was started for you. At the right temperature that you liked taking off your dirty sweaty clothes you go into your extremely spa bath like tub."Ahhhh..."you relax as you sink yourself lower into the water. This was so relaxing, though you loved training, being pampered was way more fun. Picking out some shampoo, you find one of the bottles and wash your hair. The scent smelled like honey and fresh lavender. _

_Spending a pretty good amount of time taking your bath, which your family had come to realized you loved to do. But sometimes you could get a bit to caught up in it. That someone had to come at times to get you. Which was excatelly what happened. One of the servants came to get you, you quickly get out and lucky for you she had your outfit laid out for you. Changing you hurry down the to the dinning hall. Bursting into the doors. You apologize for being late, while everyone was waiting for you. _

_"It's alright come, and sit."Suyin tells you, patting the seat next to her and Zuko who was at the head of the table, you always sat on his left side while his daughter sat on his right."Did you make that?"Suyin asks._

_"Yes."you tell her looking down at your outfit, it an off the side asymmetrical orange top with the edges trimmed with purple lace, that formed into a long gown, you had a headband to match. _

_"It's lovely. Do you make all your clothes?"she asks. Before you could say anything Zuko._

_"Yes"he places a praising hand on your shoulder."My granddaughter is quiet the creative one, she makes a few new outfits every couple of weeks. Even some for me and my daughter. Infact so in the nation have asked her to make them some. A true gift."_

_"I'll, what lovely talent. Have you ever thought about selling your outfits in a shop...a..."she snaps her finger to help her remember."A boutique?"_

_"No, that never really crossed my mind."you tell her._

_"Well, you should. I would love to have one in my city. But they would have to be a bit of Earth Nation colors."she tells you._

_"I would love too!"you burst with excitement when you realized you didn't really have the funds, you drop back down."..."_

_"Then let's start it."Zuko proclaims, you look at him surprised. He smiles at you warmly"You have a gift, that the whole world needs to see. I don't mind giving your resources that you need."_

_"Really?"you asks him, he nods his head. You get up and hug him thankfully"Thank you grandfather!Thank you so much."you then turn to Suyin."And thank you, Cousin Suyin."_

_"You're welcome."she hugs you back patting your back gently."Now, let's eat."_

_You both break the hug as you agree, and sit down. With your family._

Mako, looks at watch then at the clock as he sat at in the Hotel's restaurant at the table he had gotten for his early breakfast with you. It was only five minutes till the two of you meet for breakfast. He had arrived early to get the table, so it wouldn't seem like a rush. He looks back at the clock, time seem to be moving slower for reason. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. As his foot started to tap on it's own.

Just as he looks at his watch, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Making him jump up startled, as he bumps the table. Turning around to find you there, looking at him wondering if he was alright. Mako realizing it was you, smiles at you. And embraces you in a hug.

"Haha...good morning to you too Mako."you tell him laughing a bit. As you pat him on the back.

"Good morning, Kashi."he tells you while still hugging you, which you didn't mind but you where that you came for breakfast."So...are we going to have breakfast or hug the whole time?I'm pretty sure that, you have a job."you tell him.

He realizes this and let's you go."Sorry."he apologizes but you just brush it off as you take your seat. He sits across from you, before he could say anything the waiter comes over asking if the two you would like something to drink. Which you just order some leechy juice. While Mako gets some Melon juice. With your orders down, the waiter leaves.

"So, how long have you been waiting?"you asks him.

"Oh, just a few minutes."he tells you.

"Why didn't you tell me you waned to meet earlier?"you look at him.

"Oh, I didn't want to rush you. And it's alright. Trust me I'm use to waking up early."he tells you rolling his eyes. You laugh at him, making smile.

"I believe you, trust me. I would have to wake up early to make sure my orders where sent out right to each of my boutiques."you tell him."Sometimes I would go through a couple of days with no sleep. Who would have thought running a business would be so trying. I never knew how Asami did it. But, I guess I do now."

"I'm sure."Mako chuckles a bit"Speaking of Asami, does she know your back?"

Your eyes downcast away from him."No, I haven't told yet. But I was hoping to by this week. After the Coronation. So, it seems that last night we didn't fully get a chance to talk or catch up."

"True, it was only brief."he agrees with you."Why don't you start off first? How was it like living with your grandfather?"

"Life in the Fire Nation was a lot different from the city. But it was nice, everyone was wonderful. My room was so grand, I never saw a room so large before. Also, my grandfather had my Auntie Toph's second daughter who I was surprised she had a another daughter name Suyin and her family come to visit. Oh it was so nice Mako. I didn't realize how much family I had. Who would have thought Cousin Lin had a sister, a younger one. Complete opposites if you ask me. She so kind. And I love my cousin Opal."you tell him. He just smiled as you talked telling him about life with your Grandfather. The waiter came back with your drinks, and took yours and Mako's order down.

While you talked you in told him how your Grandfather had trained you in Fire Bending, which you had become master at it. You demonstrated your white flame to him. Which he was amazed and applauded. You told him, that your grandfather told you his younger sister name Azula could produce blue flames, you had come to the conclusion you could produce this color since you found a way to condense your phantom bending. Also you no longer used a whip as a weapon under your Grandfather's tutelage you became master in Duel Sword fighting. He even bestowed his own personal ones he had in his youth. Which Mako said he would like to see if all of this was true, which you told him you would be happy to show him anytime.

When your food arrived, you changed to Mako. Who just quickly told you what he had been doing for the last three years, but he did tell you about the last person Korra had to fight a Master Airbender name Zaheer which caused her great harm. Which you had heard from your Grandfather. You knew about the fight, your grandfather went to assist against the Red Lotus, while you stayed back with your Auntie at the Fire Nation. He didn't want anything to happen to the two of you. Mako's life story went by quick as he was more interested in your life.

Which made you laugh at his sudden interest. Laughs where exchange between the two of you, as you guys brought up older times. Talking about how you use to be compared to now. Time flew by quickly with the two of you, when you realized it was getting pretty late in the morning.

"Guess you better go back, the Prince might be waking up."you him. He looks at the clock. He grunts but agrees.

"Yeah, guess you're right."he agrees, scooting back you both get up. He pays for the meal.

"Geez Mako, you make it seem like your job is so irritating."you tease him.

"Haha, very funny."he tells you.

"Well, I should let you go. I ne-"

"Kashi. What are you doing up so early?"Zuko calls to you, turn around to find him as you smile and run to him. Hugging him tightly.

"Grandfather, good morning."you greet him. He smiles warmly at you hugging you back.

He looks at you as you look back."Well, this is interesting seeing you this early, as I recall you liked to sleep in late."he jokes with you, making you laugh. Mako watched the two of you and couldn't help but smile at the affection the two of you showed. Not wanting to interrupt anything he sneaks off. But you remember as you call to him. Making him stop. You bring your Grandfather over to him. As you introduce Mako to Zuko.

"Hello, sir it's good see you again. I'm not sure if you remember. I meet you at the Misty Palms Oasis three years ago with my brother Bolin and Avatar Korra."He tells Zuko. Which came to a surprise to you, that the two had meet before.

Zuko looks at him, making Mako a bit nervous. But Zuko smiles at him warmly"I do remember you. It's been sometime."he shakes Mako's extended hand. Mako relaxes shaking his hand."So you know my granddaughter? She never really mention much about you, except the fact you use to date Asami Sato then the Avatar and broke up with both of them. So, you two had breakfast together? Like a date?"he inquires, as he looks hard a Mako.

Making the firebender extremely nervous and awkward. Zuko waited for him to say something, so you jump in."No, grandfather...nothing like that."you reassure him. Zuko looks at you, then back at Mako.

Who finally spoke."No, sir not a date. Not one at all."he professionally tells Zuko.

Looking at him once more, the Fire Lord smiles."Good."he pulls you close to him."Because, I am not a fan of anyone dating my granddaughter. She is very precious to me. And if anyone had that sort of thought to cross their minds, it would be most respectful to get promotion from their family to do so. Someone like my granddaughter is rare, and anyone who sees that and is willing to care for her as much I do. Will be alright in my eyes. Not someone who does not take things seriously and will just keep it as friends."he looks firmly at Mako. With his eyes digging straight through Mako's soul. As if the Fire Lord had your phantom bending, burning him inside.

"Well...umm...later Kashi...Fire Lord Zuko."he leaves you both in a hurry. You watch him, saying bye to him. Turning back to your grandfather.

"Normally, he's not like that."you tell him. Zuko smirks to himself but changes to his warm demur towards you.

"I'm sure he was just stressed today is a big day for the Prince."he tells you. Which you nod in agreement."Since we are both up, how about a nice walk with your grandfather?"

"That would be nice."you link your arm with his, which he pats affectionately and starts to walk with you out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>You sat with your Grandfather, and auntie as Prince Wu's Coronation went on, he wasn't given a crown, instead a crown he was given an earring that was instead called a royal brooch. It was a pretty little ceremony, which you could see the Prince was not the least bit happy about it. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Desna with his sister, he was looking at you. Which you just nod your head at him. And then look towards Mako, as you smile at him. Which he returns with a nod. Turning back to the front, as you see the Prince give the Kyoshi Medal of Honor Award to, Kurvia, also known as the Great Uniter. Who accepted the award only to toss to the side. Refusing to give up, and what sounded like a threat to other World leaders that she was not going to step down and stripped Prince Wu of his title. With that the Coronation was over. As everyone cheered for the her, Kurvia.<p>

Making your way through the others, as your Grandfather and your auntie went to have a talk with other World Leaders, about what just happened along with your Auntie Suyin. You make your way Prince Wu's room, which you found that he was moved from his Presidential Suite to a Junior Room on the 7th floor. As you turn the corner you hear, yelling that sounded like Bolin along with Mako. Just as you turn the corner, you almost ran right into the enraged Bolin. He quickly says hi to you, then brushes past you and leaves.

A knock came to the Prince's door, Mako opens it up. Surprised to find you. You look at him concerned."I heard you and Bolin fighting are you alright?"you asks.

Before he could say anything, Prince Wu rushes pass Mako and latches onto you. Only for Mako to pull him back off of you."Yeah, things are fine."he lies to you.

"Mako, don't lie to me."you tell him sternly. He looks at you, you look back serious about this.

"It was just about his views on Kuvira and my own. We just didn't see eye to eye."he tells you a bit hurt and upset.

You then embrace him in a hug, as Prince Wu watches on in shock. "It's ok Mako..."you tell him softly. His body tenses up, but then it fades as he caves in a hugs you back for comfort. Hugging you tighter."I promise you, everything will be alright."you look up at him, with a warm reassuring smile.

He returns the smile, while Prince Wu looks from Mako to you, then back. Coughing to interrupt the somewhat tender moment. You and Mako look at him. He then inches his way inbetween the two of you.

"You know I was hurt too."he whines to you. Holding out his hands in hope for a hug. You look at him, and just pat him on the head. Making him frown. Turning back to Mako.

"It's good to see you smile."you tell him.

"Thanks, you always know how to make feel much better."he tells you.

"That's what I'm here for."you tell him, before you could say anything. You heard your father call to you.

Turning to him, you see him walking over to you. He greets Mako and Prince then turns to you."Kashi, I need to ask you something."Tenzin tells you. You see it was really important.

"What is it father?"you ask him.

"I need for you accompany your brother and sisters on a journey to find Korra and bring her back here. Please."You look at him shocked then at Mako who was also shocked as well, turning back to your father. As he waited for your response.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Let me see..."Zuko strokes his bread, while you walked next to him as the two of you took a stroll on the beach, an old family spot your grandfather went to as a child that he took his family to. Deciding it would be a nice time to a take a mini sort of vacation with just you, him, your auntie as well your cousin Iroh to just relax, and spend some family time together. Dressed in a one of your own swimsuit designs a purple off shoulder piece with long sheer white skirt tied around your waste, you chose to walk bare-footed. _

_As your grandfather still ponder of the question you had asked, him. It was almost high noon and he had came to you wanting to take a walk. Which you did not mind at all. Agreeing to go. _

_"...Ah"he remember."Yes, your grandmother Avani and her sister where the best of friends. They did grow up together but sadly Avani left her sister due to your Aunt Toph's mother scaring with the thought of hurting her. Many years they did not see eachother. Their reunion was not very pleasant, but in time it mended. If I had ever seen such a strong bond between two siblings, your grandmother and aunt had one. Both of them shared their strong will. Though grandmother was more level headed but she could easily become like her unmovable sister. And trust me, seeing your grandmother angry was not very good. Do you know how many times I had to have parts of the palace built because of her temperament when it did flare."he chuckles at the memory."I use to tell her it was her fire side that caused her to explode in such a manner. Even so, she was so warm and caring. She loved everyone, those she held dear she held to the most highest regards. Besides me, her sister was one of them. She was thrilled when her sister had children. She was just so happy, you would think she was having her child."_

_"So grandmother and Aunt Toph, sound like the best of friends."you tell him._

_"I would say yes, that they were. Not as much as me any my own sister, your other Aunt. Princess Azula..."he trails off in thought of his sister. You remember him telling you about her briefly, not much but brief. From your auntie and Iroh you found out, about their relationship. Which sadden you, which at the sametime made you lucky that you had wonderful relationships with your very own. But the thought of your grandfather not having, you couldn't help but think it left a bit a pain in him. Yet when he did talk about Azula, you could tell he still loved her despite all that had transpired between them."...You can pick and choose your friends but never family."_

_"...That is true..but sometimes I wonder. About that saying."you tell him._

_"Hmmm, what do you mean?"_

_"When, I was given to Lin, then off to Tenzin's family. Wasn't my family pretty much choosen?"you ask yourself more so than him._

_"I won't say that. If you think about it, Aang's family was close to ours. Making them family, so if you think about it. You did not choose them."_

_"...I guess I never did think of it like that."you realize this. Zuko comes to a stop, as he looks out over the water, you do the same. The sun shone bright and mighty. _

_"Kashi."he calls to you, making you turn to look at him. His eyes where still looking over the water, when he finally looked to you, holding you by your shoulders looking directly into your eyes."I am truly sorry for not being the one to care for you after the death of your father. You are of my blood, my kin. Yet I did nothing, all these years I missed you grow up, missed your first walk, word. I could only imagine how lonely you must have been growing up knowing you felt different. I am to blame for your emptiness. If your grandmother, my beloved where she would have a mighty fit over my cowardliness towards you. Heh...I could only."he places his strong hands on your shoulders."I hope you can forgive me, for everything."  
><em>

_Looking at your grandfather, his grip on you tighten as sorrowful tears rolled down his wrinkled face you could see he was torn up about this. He was holding this guilt in him for so many years for abandoning you when you needed the most."I do not believe I find myself fit to be your grandfather, I have dishonored my son, your father and your mother. I am not better than my own father who disowned me, as I felt I did you. I dishonored my beloved wife."he falls to his knees with his head dropped low to you. Never had you seen your grandfather like this before, always use to him smiling and strong. It pained you to see him, such a strong man who was now broken. Never had you felt any sort of ill towards him, or anything he felt he did. Infact it was the complete opposite, you where happy to have him in your life, even if was later. Happy to find a home you felt you really belonged, how he took you in without any sort of second thought, and loved you that it burned hotter then any flame. So it was never his fault. _

_As Zuko cried, Iroh and his mother where making their way over to you both, when his mother stopped him. Pointing to her son, who looks on shocked but his eyes soften at his grandfather he understood his grandfather's pain he had been carrying about you. He remember many times he saw it eat him, that it was his fault. When he knew it really was not. _

_"Please...I as-"Zuko tries to say, only to feel you embrace him in tight loving hug. Which made the Fire Lord stop crying. _

_"Grandfather, its not your fault. So please don't feel that it is."your hug became tighter on him, trying your hardest to squeeze out any sort of sadness that he still had in him."You've given so much love that I have never knew existed, you took me in and loved me just I love you. Grandmother would not hate you, she would be so proud of you, your no coward to me. Everything you've done has shown your kindness and love for everything. So please..."you look up at him with a teary smile, Zuko looks into your strong warm eyes that reminded him so much of his late beloved wife. You truly had your grandmother's spirit. He could see it clearly. _

_He finally smiles at you tenderly, placing a hand on the side of your face, as he brushes your bangs back."I must be blessed to have such a wonderful granddaughter as you."he places a kiss on the top of your head. Then hugs you. Which you return, Iroh and his mother look on with smiles on. _

"Oh...you just got here."Pema hugs you tearfully. You hug your mother back with a smile, after agreeing you accompany your sisters and brother on finding Korra as your father had asked. She looks at you not wanting you to leave, you give her a reassuring smile. While the others pack up everything, she hugs you again tighter.

"Mom, don't worry."you give her a smile, she nods her head understanding. Getting out of her grasp, you go and hug Rohan, who giggles as you nuzzle him then plant a kiss on him. Blowing on the side of his cheek which he loved so much. Handing him to your mother, as you hug your father, then get on Pepper, with your siblings. Ikki took her seat by you, as Jinora talked with your father, Meelo was starting to become impatient. Once Jinora finished she came on.

"Now remember, Kashi and Jinora are incharge."Tenzin tells the youngest. Which Meelo retorted.

"I answer to man..."he looks to you then Jinora"Nor girl. Even one does have tattoos and the other is a princess."

"Meelo..."Tenzin tells his son, who completely ignores his father.

"Now lets move out!"he commands.

Jinora sighs."Pepper, yep yep.."as the basion takes off, you pull Meelo down into his proper seat.

"Hey!"he exclaims. Down below Tenzin and Pema watch as their children go off. With Jinora at the reigns you made sure Meelo mainly remained seated, even if he was starting to get under your skin. Not much really changed besides the fact he had become some sort of power hungry boy. Ikki stuck to you like glue holding onto your arm tightly talking non-stop about anything, mainly about how much she missed you and was glad you where back, and that Jinora was not very good with them like you. Flattered with her words, you thank her.

Coming to a landing post, Meelo was the first one to jump off"Meelo!"you call to him, but he did not stop as he held himself running to find a place to use the restroom. You smile to yourself shaking your head at him, while you stayed to tend to Pepper. While Ikki went over to Jinora who went towards the edge and started to meditate, only for Ikki to keep bothering her, which irriated Jinora as she shushed her sister away.

"Jinora's spirity powers are broken."Ikki blurts out to Meelo.

"My powers are not broken!"Jinora irritatedly tells her."I just need more than two seconds."she snaps at her. Hearing the tension slightly rising, you stop tending to Pepper, making your way over to your younger siblings.

"Calm down, Jinora...Ikki why don't you let Jinora be."you tell her, she looks at you rolling her eyes."Why don't you and Meelo go see if you can find out information on Korra...say in that town down there."you point to one. They look at it, then back at you.

"Me and Pooki will go into town and look for Korra."Meelo tells you, as if he was larger than life compared to you. Which slightly ticked you off, but you kept calm with a smile on."So you don't have to tell me."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."Ikki agrees.

"Enough, you can hold the picture of Korra."Meelo holds out a absolute lovely drawing of Korra, that was very detailed.

"Wow, you drew this?"You and Ikki asks looking on amazed at his artistic skill.

"Sisters, there is a lot about me you don't know."Meelo boastfully says, with a proud smile."Now, lets go!"he takes off with his winged Lemur, Ikki soon follows behind, you wave bye to them as you watch them leave. Turning you look to Jinora, who now mediating. Not wanting to disturb her, you take your leave going back to Pepper. As you did, Jinora opens one of her eyes open, once out of her her view she opens her eyes thinking about what Ikki said. She couldn't help but feel insecure and hurt. But really small sting of jealousy.

Once Ikki and Meelo came back the four of you take your leave, flying for a few more hours before landing and making camp. Getting everything set up, as you start a fire, handing out the food as well making a couple of things. You also entertained Ikki and Meelo whenever you guys made camp with your swordsman skills which they found amazing. Ikki commented on how better it was than Jinora's spirit powers. Meelo of course felt you where not doing it right. So he had to "show"you how. Which of course was not right, making you and Ikki laugh.

Coming to different towns asking if any of them had seen Korra by any chance only to come to a dead end. But that didn't stop you guys. Along the way Meelo kept trying to practice with your swords which of course you berated him from doing. Though you and Jinora shared being in charge you took over that roll more so than here, since Ikki and at times Meelo would listen to you compared to her. Which slowly was getting under her skin.

Now on an island village, you where asking different venders if they had seen Korra describing her the best way you could. But still no luck, only to hear Meelo yell that he found her, racing over to him, right after your sisters. To see he found a picture of her.

"Meelo, it's just a picture."you tell him.

"Yes, I know. But it's still lead. Not much I can say about the three of you."he scoffs.

"Be quiet."you push him back."Is she here?"you ask the merchant.

"Nope, she came around here about six months ago. She wasn't looking so good though."he tells.

"Then where did she go?"Meelo comes back as he pushes himself pass you.

"I don't know."the merchant tells him.

"Ikki this is all your fault."Meelo turns to her blaming her for no reason.

"What I didn't do anything?"she protest innocently.

"Exactly, you need to start pulling your weight."Meelo orders. He then turns to Jinora doing the samething."And goes for you...so called leader."He turns to you, only for you give him a very dark agitated look, which he keeps his mouth shut."As I said, pull your weight!"he tells the two girls and walks away. Leaving the three of you to watch.

"Remember when he use to be so nice and sweet."Ikki says about him.

"Nope."Jinora bluntly response.

"I do."you agree with Ikki."Come on, let's go before Mister he blows some air."you joke, making Ikki laugh as she goes with you leaving Jinora to tag behind.

Flying for a little bit longer, you guys come and land to nice area. Unpacking what was needed, Meelo went off to play with his Flying Lemur. Jinora went to try and reach Korra, while you and Ikki did the unpacking.

"I'm so glad again Kashi, that you're here with us. It's like a mini family vacation. Oh remember all the ones we went on?"Ikki asks remembering the times, bring a smile to her face.

"I remember them, they were so much fun."you tell her.

"Though, I didn't really like when daddy use to give us lessons on the trips. Didn't make them much fun really."

"I don't know, they seem pretty interesting to me."you tell her.

"I guess, well you and Jinora where always into that sort of stuff."she huffs, which you laughed at. Looking around, you smile to yourself, it did feel nice being able to spend time with your siblings. After all these years of being away. Though you would have liked to spend a different way, this was even better. It just felt so nice. Though your moment was cut short by the sound of Ikki yelling at Meelo. Which caused Jinora to yell at them back.

"What's going on?"you come over to the two of them.

"Meelo threw away all of our food!"Ikki tells you.

"Meelo did you really?"you ask him. Which he proudly admits he did.

"From now on, we leave off the land."he tells you both.

"Meelo, we're vegetarians we don't hunt!"she slightly yells at him. Seeing she was clearly starting to get frustrated. You step in.

"Ikki, calm down."you tell her.

She looks at you and lashes out her anger towards her brother onto you."Calm down!? How can you say that!?"

"Hey don't raise your voice at me."you raise your voice back at her.

"...This is...argghhh"she screams as she storms off, Meelo laughs in the background.

"Ikki, Ikki wait!"you yell to her, but she does not stop as she leaves. Great just great, everything seem to be no everyone seem to be reaching the limits. You never had to worry about this kind of stuff three years ago, turning to look over at Jinora who was still mediating to find Korra. She really was not much help right now. How did Jinora not keep them in line in some way. It was like everything seem to fall apart when you left. First the team, now your family. Trying your best to remain calm, you go off to find Ikki.

Mushing your way through the land, as you call out for your youngest sister. Only to get nothing back."Ikki!Ikki! Please come out!"you call for again but did not get anything.

Looking around you realized this was not going anywhere. You didn't know who to blame, yourself, Meelo or Jinora. Frustrated you scratch your head calling for again and again. Until you felt you could not do it anymore. Seeing no signs of her, you make your back. Only to find that Jinora and Meelo had moved.

"Are you kidding me!"you yell, stomping your way through as you search for any one from your family. Ticked off already. How could they just leave you? You where incharge of them. Many this was just irritating, growling low as you leak out your phantom bending and slowly burn a few things, cursing your siblings under your breath, only to slip and fall. Landing on the ground, you rub your head, and shriek at what it was you slipped on. Purple vomit. Getting up quickly you shake it off your shoe."...Really..."you wipe it on the ground. Could this just get any worse. Looking around to find Pookie, he looks at you."So, you came here."He scurries his way onto your shoulders. Giving him a pet."Now, which way did th-"

"Kashi!"Ikki happily yells to you, turning you see her coming over. She embraces you in tight hug, looking behind her you see Meelo and Jinora who looks away form your stare. "I think I know where Korra is!"she tells you excitedly.

"Alright."you smile at her. Then look at the other two. Meelo just marches by.

"Well, let's go. We don't have all day."he ushers everyone.

Getting back onto Pepper, Jinora takes off. Flying over to the swap, where Ikki said she thinks Korra might be. Jinora tries to get a reading on her, but was not able too.

"I can't get anything. She's not here."Jinora tells her.

"Good job Ikki."Meelo berates harshly. Ikki holds onto you tightly for comfort.

"I know she's here, please can we just look?"she pleads with the others.

"Sorry, but we can't"Jinora tells her firmly. Ikki looks at you.

"Kashi, I know she's here. We have to look."her eyes tear up. Seeing all that she had been through with the others, you give in.

Getting up you go over to Jinora, as you try to take the reigns."Maybe we should look."you tell her reaching for it. But she moves them away.

"No, we have to try elsewhere."she tells you.

"Jinora, you two have not been fare to Ikki. Let's jus-"she cuts you off.

"No, dad also left me incharge not you."she snaps. You quickly grab the reigns. As a power struggle came between the two of you."Let go."

"No, just let Ikki see."you fight with her.

"No."she pulls harder.

As the two of you struggle vines shoot out from the swap and tangle themselves around Pepper, as it pulls her down. Jinora tries to regain control but to end, as the four of you get dragged down into the swap screaming. Landing right into the water. As the muddy water almost hit you.

"Argghhh"Jinora snaps"Thanks a lot Kashi. Look what you did!"

"What?! What did I do?"you ask."If you just would have let me take us down here then none of this would have happen!"

"Well, if you didn't try to be a show off then none of this would have happen!"

"Show off? I wasn't showing off...you where being to stubborn to give Ikki a chance."

"Well, I couldn't read Korra's energy. She's not here. And why are you so pompous just because Ikki thinks your're so great."

"W-What. That is ridiculous. Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm the one who's incharge."

"Dad said you both where Jinora!"Ikki comes in.

"I should be incharge here!"Meelo jumps in.

"Can it Meelo!"you and Jinora tell him, he was looks at the two of you shocked. But it goes away quickly as he angrily says what he wanted too.

"You two caused this. You need a real leader!"

"Leader. All you do is bark orders!"Ikki yells to him.

"At least it's something, what did you do?!"he yells back.

"How could do anything with you always knocking her down! Be nice Meelo!"you come to Ikki's aide.

"Nice? That is a lot for you to say!"Jinora comes at you, you look at her."You've been gone for three years and you think that you can just come back in like it's nothing. Well guess what! You can't!"

"Arggghhh...you're so frustrating Jinora. Why don't you stop acting like your better."you yell to her.

Each of the siblings where reaching their limits as harsh words started to become exchanged. That is until Jinora felt something. She turns around in surprise as she looks around.

"I sense Korra!"her words dispute the fighting between siblings. Hearing that, all of you stop fighting and get onto Pepper, who takes off. It didn't take long before you guys reached the center of the swap where there was this giant tree. And there was Korra, dressed in Earth Nation clothes with a nice asymmetrical hair cut bob, and standing next to her was an old lady. Your siblings wasted no time as they jumped out and glided to her, Embracing her in a tender hug. She returned it, you followed soon after using a skill the Iroh taught with fire bending as way to propel you through the air. Landing after your siblings.

"Kashi."Korra smiles at you happy to see you.

"Korra."you smile, as you both go and hug one another. It was good to see her again. Your best friend in so many years, no the two of you where in a the same height."You look well."

"Thanks...and so do you."she compliments.

"Thanks."you tell her, as the two of you laugh.

"So you're Avani's granddaughter. My, you look almost like her..."the elderly woman tells you, you turn around to her, she was blind with a cocky smile on.

"Avani? You knew my grandmother?"you asks her.

She laughs a bit at your question"Knew her. I was related to her, didn't your grandfather tell you anything?"she ask.

It then clicked, she was Toph. The sister of your grandmother, and your grand-aunt. You couldn't believe it, your eyes slowly tear up, but you held them back. Toph couldn't help but smile at this."Grand-aunt Toph. Wow...I..."you didn't have the words.

She just chuckles."Well, must say, guess my sister did alright. Though a shame your not an earth bender. But hey, fire bending is nice too. It's good to see you Kashi." You smile as you nod your head agreeing with her.

After the reunion, Toph takes everyone back to her home in the swap where Korra was ready to medal bend the rest of the poison out. Though this time Toph was not going to do it, she had to do it herself. Ready, you, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo watch as Korra at first struggled but thanks to Toph's guiding words was able to get the rest of the metal poison out. Which allowed her to go back into the Avatar state. You cheered along with your siblings.

"Kashi..."Jinora looks at you, you look down at her, she gives you a warm apologetic smile."I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's good to have you back. Makes watching these two a whole easier."

You give her the same smile back"I know, and I'm sorry as well. It's good to be back, and I did not mean for Ikki to make you feel that way or if I made you feel that way. You did a wonderful job with them."you tell her, she smiles as the two of you hug.

Once Korra was done, everyone loads onto Pepper, you where the last one though. Saying your good-byes to Toph."It was a pleasure to meet you, I have so many things to talk to you about."

"I could only guess. But that is what you your grandfather for. Besides, I'm sure everything that was said about me was true."she smiles at you.

"Indeed. Well, I hope I can see you again."you bow to her, when just out of reaction you give her hug. Which she did not mind.

"Trust me, I will be able to see you."she tells you, breaking the hug. Getting onto Pepper, as you sit by Jinora who this time allows you take control.

"Yep, yep."you tell Pepper who takes off, all of you wave bye to Toph as she goes back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_You sat at your desk, in your room with a piece of paper on your desk, the only words written where: Dear..._

_That was all you had, you didn't know which name to put down, what name could you put down. You had so many to choose from, your father, mother, any of your siblings, Korra, Bolin, Mako or Asami. The choice was hard. Very hard. If you did you put their name down, you could only imagine what they would feel when they received your letter. Not sure, you get up out of your seat and leave your quarters. Walking down the hall, as others greeted you, which you did back. Turning the corner, you come down a longer hallway. You walk down there, coming to a stop in the middle as you look up at the giant painting of your grandmother, with her whole family. Your grandfather when he was much younger, you had to admit he was pretty handsome, you could see why your grandmother choose him, and why he choose her. She too was beyond beautiful, he stood next to his wife holding her close, with happy smile on his face, next to your grandmother was another boy he had dark black hair that properly cut with golden eyes, he looked nothing like your grandparents. His name was Tayio. He was a boy that Avani had adopted your grandfather told you, which allowed him to be adopted into the family. She had saved him when he was a baby, he looked 15 in the painting. He was handsome as well, he was also very playful yet studious at the sametime as you where told. _

_You smile at her adopted uncle, but it faded when you where told he died so young, you could only imagine how your grandmother felt. Next to him was your older uncle whom shared the same name as your cousin. Uncle Iroh, he was looked like Zuko though you could tell he had your grandmother's personality. He at least 10 in this one, he was a bold one, compared to the one next to him. Your father, named after Zuko's cousin Lu Ten. He was mixture between Zuko and Avani. He as handsome looking boy. Who you wished you knew in real life, often you would wonder about your father, as well how your mother looked. Though Zuko had stories of how your father was when grew up, he was known for being quiet and docile yet with a strong sense of character, he was always known for studying trying to find ways to better lives of others. But at the sametime he could he consider cold-hearted in a way. Next to him was a little girl, your auntie who was named after your great grandmother, Vestia. She had Zuko's hair but her mother's bright eyes. She was a cutie and in her arms she held as best she could your auntie. Iroh's mother Izumi. Who had to be at least two at the time. Such a happy family. You felt so lucky to be born in this family. _

_Drifting your eyes back to your grandmother, they just stayed fully focused on her and her alone. She was so regal, so powerful and yet so serene. Though most of your looks came from her, you often wonder if you did have her spirit. She was fearless as others told you, not afraid of anything. How could you even life up to that. So much pressure was on, you. That it reminded you of the pressure you felt back home on Air Temple Island when your father, Tenzin would praise you for being such a good girl. Always listing and doing what was right. It was a great deal to live up too. _

_Sigh heavily looking at Avani. Looking right into her golden eyes that burned with passion of strength. It was like she was staring right into your soul. Surely she would be able to write a simple letter to someone compared to you. Your hand tremble at the thought of. You wonder what it was she would say to you. Dropping your head low._

_"Grandmother...I don't know what to do...I don't know how to do it...what should I say? What should I do?"you ask the portrait, but of course there was no response what so ever. Looking back up at her."Everyone says, that you were a strong woman, you always knew what to do. And how to do it. There was no sort of fear that crossed your mind...others say I look like you...then why don't I have your spirit? Am I not good enough?...Perhaps..."_

_"Talking to pictures again?"Iroh teases you, you turn seeing him walking over to you with a smile, he stands next you looking up at the family picture."Just look at that family, it's so full of strength. No doubt that it came from grandmother. She was such a remarkable woman."  
><em>

_"...Yeah, so I've heard. She really is."you shrug your shoulders. _

_"You resemble her so much. Must be lucky."he does a soft laugh, looking at you, when he saw you where not smiling at what he said, your face was long. "Kashi, are you ok?"_

_"...Iroh, grandmother was remarkable person. Everyone talks about her being so strong and determined. She was not afraid of anything, she tackled everything head first. Every tells me I'm look like her. Though I look like her, I feel they expect me to act and be just like her too."you throw up your, but bring them back slowly."...But I'm not...grandmother was so strong. I bet she didn't have a hard time writing to her family. Unlike me, who left them all hurt, I can't even figure out a word to say...I'm so pathetic."you berate yourself."I'm not grandmother...of strength..."_

_"..."Iroh looks at you, then spoke."True, you're not grandmother."he tells you, which made you feel worse. He looks back up at the picture."Grandmother was known for her strength, but she didn't get it just like that. No...she also had her own trails to overcome. When she was younger, she ran away from her home."_

_"I know that...grandpa told me."you tell him. Not wanting to hear him. But he didn't care he still kept going._

_"She didn't back home for years, grandfather told me as well Uncle Sokka that she was torn up so much over all the pain she had caused. Heh...Uncle Sokka said he remember having a talk with her, when she reunited with her younger sister. Toph, she was scared and terrified. Never had seen her like that before. Also...as I recall...with the lost of her child..."_

_"Child?"you look at him surprised but this new information. His eyes drop in sorrow. _

_"Yes, grandmother...was pregant before her and grandfather got married. But she lost the baby. I'm sure you and both could only imagine how she felt at the lost of the unborn child. Grandfather said she was a wreak, but she manged to pull herself back up. Also when she was one that had destroyed Uncle Tayio's village. Imagine how he felt when he found out..."he tells you. _

_Your eyes widen at what he told you, you couldn't believe. Never did you know about this, your grandfather never really told you. Looking back at your grandmother, as she stood there so strong and beautiful. Never in a million years would you have thought she had gone through that. Someone like her? That just didn't make any sort of sense. All this time you thought of her as someone strong, someone others admired. But what it was you realized that made her strong was how she was able to go back and realized all that she done, and lost and owning up to her past. That made her who she was today. In a way...she was like you. You couldn't help but smile at this, as you look admirably at her. Iroh saw this, and smiles. He looks back up at his grandmother as well. _

_"Grandfather, said grandmother was a strong believer of owning up to your past. Which made you stronger and a better person, which would help you grow."he tells you pulling you into a hug. Which you hug him back._

Riding in the front with Jinora, with Korra now. Having found her at the Swamp and meeting your grandmother's sister. Toph. You always wanted to meet her, you wished you had more time with her, but you had a mission to do. But you made sure you would go back to visit her. Following what your father wanted to take Korra back to the city. Only for her tell all of you that you guys needed to head to Zaofu, since that was where Kuvria was. Hearing that, your mind raced to your family. Your cousins. Though Jinora was against the idea, you agreed with Korra, to go and protect your family. Which of course she could see concern in your eyes and fury that you would go either way to protect your family. She agrees to go, which of course Meelo was pumped up to see Korra get into a fight with her. But Korra told him she was not going to be getting into a fight with Kurvia. Taking the reigns from Jinora you speed up Pepper, as you race to the city.

*Please be alright.*you hoped.

It took about another hour or so get to the city. Meelo who was using his telescope looked up ahead, and spotting the city.

"I see it!"he announces. You stretch your neck a bit to see, but you couldn't see it that well."And a bunch of other people are here too."

Coming to view of the city, you gasp a whole army outside the city. Luckily the domes where closed, you snap the regins on Pepper to make her go faster."Yep, yep Pepper."you rush her, tensed.

It didn't take long for you guys to land, once on the ground, you waste no time and jump off. The others do as well, but you had already started to the main quarters of Suyin's place. The guards greet you, Korra followed you as well the others. You rush through the city. The guards led you Suyin, they open the doors and all of you go, inside the room you find your whole family there. Even Baatar Jr. But They look to see all you, Suyin was thrilled to you, and Korra. She goes over and hugs you, then goes to Korra. Expressing her happiness.

"Korra?! I can't believe, where have you been."she hugs the Avatar."Everyone was so worried."she tells her.

While they talked you went to hug the rest of your family, relieved to find them all safe and well. When you reached Opal, you both rush and hug eachother tightly.

"Opal."

"Kashi."You two look at eachother with tears in the corner of eachothers eyes, with a faint smile.

"I'm so glad, you're safe, all of you."you tell them looking at them all with warm smiles, your land back on Opal."I heard what has been happening and I saw it outside. What's going to happen?"

Opal's eyes turn slightly dark, at just thinking about it."Kuvira wants Zaofu, she only gave us 24 hours to comply if not she'll take it by force."

Your eyes became deadly sharp. As did your voice."That won't happen, if I have too...I will burn everyone on of them before they get here."

"Kashi. Don't jump to violence."Korra over heard you, you turn to her a bit surprised that she did not agree to your course of action."I'm sure we can resolve this in some way. Suyin, can we talk."Korra looks at her, which Suyin nods her head in agreement. Though before she does, she instructs some people to get rooms ready for her current guest. You watch as Korra and Suyin leave. You turn back to Opal, who gives you a somewhat pleading look.

Set up in a room, you inform your father that you guys where in Zaofu and everything was alright for now. He just told you and your siblings to be careful. You hang up, thinking about what you should do, out of your friendship with Korra you would not do anything, but if push comes to shove you would do something to protect your family, not afraid to take action. Picking up the phone, you call a number. You asks for one person, and the operator puts you through. Only to find out that the person you wanted to reach was not there, so you leave them a message. As you hang up, you see Korra leaving. Quickly you hurry after her.

"Korra!Korra!"you call to her, she stops and turns around to you, waiting for you catch up."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and have a talk with Kuvria about this whole thing. A peaceful talk, I think she can be reason with."she tells you, as she starts back up walking again, you join her.

"Then you don't mind if I join you."you tell her firmly. She looks at you, you where not going to budge at all. She allowed you.

Being let out by the guards, you two both go where Kuvira had her arm stationed. Korra tells one of her men why she and you where here, one of them go to get your cousin Baatar Jr. Who was surprised to see Korra and you. Though mainly you. Your eyes narrow at him, as if cutting him. His eyes become like metal as he looks back at you. But change when he saw Korra.

"I would like to speak to Kurvia."she tells him."Please. Just to talk."

"Yes of course this way."he leads you both, as you two follow him. Your dagger eye never left him, you knew he could feel your eyes on him. But he did not react to it. He took you both to Kurvia announcing your arrival. Kuvria turns around with a smile greeting you both. Which Korra greets her back. She extends her hand to you as well.

"Princess Kashi, what a pleasure it is to see you as well."she respectfully greets you, holding her hand to you. You look at it, then at her with a blank stare.

"A pleasure."you tell her with a nod, she takes her hand back. And turns to Korra, you on the other hand slide your eyes to Baatar as you excuse yourself and go over to him. He was ordering some men around, when felt your presence, his eyes drop annoyed, when you called to him.

"What do you want?"he asks looking at you, you look back displeased, and disgusted, the feeling was mutual on his end.

"How could you? This is your family..."you tell him, your words meant nothing to him.

"You're one to talk, leaving your family for three years."he retorts backs, he saw his words stung you, which smiles at."It was simple really, they where holding me back. And Kurvia helped me move forward. We're making the world much better."he gloats."I'm sure you know that we are to be married."

"Hmmm, well. A maggot with weasel."you tell him. Which of course he took offense to it."Oh, sorry...two spineless cowards...that disgrace themselves...a perfect match."you tell him coldly.

"How dare you!"he yells at you, in a quick flash he grabs you by your collar which slightly shocked you, but you kept your cool. He brings you to his face. Snarling at you."You think you're so high and might, well guess what. We will take down this city. And when we do...I will come after you and knock you off your stool."

"Is that just some empty threat...even your threats are empty."you taunt him. With a cocky smile.

His grip on your collar then he calms himself down. He gives you a malicious smile."...You will be on your knees with me...and I personally make you humiliated, you want to toy around...find...then I will chain you and make you a toy. My toy. You disgusting mix breed."he then throws you, like trash but you regain yourself. As you look at him, he was serious about this even with that smile. You had no words."What no words..."He steps to you, which you move back from him. Making his smile more. Luckily for you Korra calls to you, which you tell her you where coming looking back at Baatar. Something was unsettling with his words, you move back and hurry over to Korra. As your cousin smiles at you darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zuko stood to the side looking at both his grandchild. Iroh and you, in the sparing arena both of them dressed in sparing attire, this was in a sense an Agni Kai, though through Fire Lord Zuko he had changed up the rules, feeling they where too heinous since he experienced it himself as child. Looking at you, now 18. Finally you had blossomed into the woman you had wanted to. He couldn't help but smile with pride at you, your long hair you had put up in a high pony tail, even with your sharp delicate features something you inherited from your grandmother, with her eyes as well, as well her fierce will power that shone in your eyes, as you look at your cousin, ready to take him on. _

_Iroh stood looking at you, he could see you where serious about this compared to before when the two of you would spare, he himself couldn't be more prouder of you. There was tight tension in the air, Zuko looks again from one grandchild to the other. He gives the go. As the two of you push off and go at with eachother. You had agility on your side, while Iroh had the power, both even in their own right. Iroh came at you like a blaze, you could he was not holding back. Which you smiled, as you dodge his attack, and come up with blast. He deflects it, and emission a blast back at you, that you deflect as well. And rush him head on, it went from fire bending to fist fight with the two of you. _

_Zuko watched as his grandchild displayed their mastery over the skill, your white flames against his regular one. It did remind him of him and younger sister. That memory made him cringe just a bit, but he got over it. His eyes focused on the two of you, as his daughter Izumi comes over as she too watches the spectacle. Her father noticed her presence. As the two of them watch on. _

_Iroh was pushed back by your fire blast, he quickly regains himself, only for you jump and with your fire bending you make small fire daggers on the tip of your fingers and launch them at him, he moves quickly just in time, but you did not stop at all as you flung more at him. He comes back with a fire lash at you, which you deflect in a circular motion. A smirk comes to your face as a strand of hair falls from noticed this._

_"Seems your a bit messy."he teases you, which you huff at him but still smirk._

_"You walk way to much dear cousin."you tell him as you plant your feet firmly down and do few fire jabs, that he dodges and comes back at you with a first burst, which you take to utilize it, you turn it on him turning the fire into whips, that you lash at him, getting him on the defense. Not letting up at all, he could see this. _

_Zuko and Izumi had noticed that with you, you had become a quick thinker and creative with your fire bending, making you a bit unpredictable. And with your will power added to it, you became a force to reckon with all your own. Zuko couldn't help but think back to how you had been when he first started to train you in fire bending, you where so timid and skeptical unsure that you feared it. He understood why, it was just like your grandmother, when he first started to train her. She was afraid of her other sub-skill to fire bending. Which both seem tied into eachother. But through guidance and reassurance the two of you became excellent fire benders though your grandmother preferred earth bending since she was more skilled in that area. Even so she was a force like you to think twice to mess with. _

_Iroh still in the defense, puts up a shield of fire to stop your attack on him. So you flip over him, and kick him from behind, but he catches your foot and flips you. But you land just fine a few feet away. Keeping your breathing under control, you then form a fire pinwheel a skill you heard your Auntie Azula was able to do, but with this you bumped it up a notch as you infused it with your phantom bending, and throw it at Iroh, who moves just in time, looking over his shoulder at where it landed that it melted the spot. He looks back at you trying to keep his cool. You just smirk at him, with over confidence. For a minute Zuko thought he saw his sister when he saw the smirk you gave Iroh. But he blinked to see you there. _

_You stare at Iroh tautly, urging him to get back up which he does, the second he is up, he uses his firebening to jet himself to you. And before you could counter it, he rams you hard. Making you fall back on the ground hard as you skid, you didn't get up which worried the others. Izumi told her father to call it off, just as he was about to do so. You get up._

_"No!"you scream at them, as you stand up staggerly. Wiping the blood from your forehead, as you look at your cousin not at all bending. You felt the pain your body, but that didn't matter right now all that, what mattered to you was finishing this Angi Kai. No longer playing games Iroh could see it. _

_The raw determination and was it anger in your eyes. Your look felt like it cut him that he lost his breath for awhile. But he kept his calm composer on. Raising your hands as you produce the fire, you push yourself up as well with your fire from your from your feet a skill Iroh taught you, with your hands you create a huge fire wall and push at him with full force. His eyes widen at this, as he get ready to counter it._

_You drop down and run right after your fire wall, reaching your hand. You push off the ground and once your hand comes in contact with the fire wall, you quickly change it into something else the fire forms into a pressurized ball that surrounded your hands as you bring them together and lunge towards Iroh. Who with quick thinking puts up a fire shield as your attack hits, but the power you added to it. Blasted him back, out of the arena, just a few feet away. As you stand at the edge of it, breathing a bit fast but still under control. Seeing he was knocked out, Zuko declares you the winner. Which your sweet smile returns as you jump and down in celebration. But soon realize that Iroh was knocked out, and rush to your cousin's aide._

_You get to him, and quickly look him over there was a few injuries but he wasn't moving which scare you."I-Iroh?"you call to him, just as you where about to touch him. He pops up scaring you. Which of course you scream, but then laughing realizing what he just did he laughs with you. Zuko and Izumi make their way over to you both. Seeing the two laughing, they knew everything was fine._

_Iroh sits up, looking at you. With a smile, he places a hand on your head. Ruffling up your hair more."Well, look who's finally beaten me."he praise you."Guess you're almost as good as me."_

_"Almost?"you caught on to what he said."Please, I kicked you right out of arena."_

_He chuckles deeply."You did."_

_"I believe that, you where almost as good as me."you turn it around on him, which he chuckles more. You join him. _

_"I must say, I couldn't be more prouder than to have the two of you. What fine firebender masters you two are."Zuko buts in, the two of you look at him as he smiles upon you both with admiration. _

_"Indeed"Izumi agrees with a nod."Now why don't you both go clean up, you smell like ash."she smiles._

_You softly laugh at her humor, but nod your head in agreement. Standing up first and help up Iroh. Who rubs his shoulder but nothing more, he pulls you into a somewhat head lock, which he had always seem to do with you. He gives you a kiss on the top of your head. As you struggle to get out. The two of you start to walk away._

_"Iroh, I'm to old for that."you fuse with him. Which made him just laugh._

_"No you're not."he tells you and kisses you again. Zuko and Izumi watch the two of you with a smile._

* * *

><p>You stood with Korra, Opal, and Jinora with Baatar Sr. who was sitting down thinking. Korra just told the three of you that Suyin and her twin sons just went out put stop to Kurvia.<p>

"Korra you have Su, before she does something terrible."Jinora pleads with her.

"Stop her?"Opal disagrees with her."We should be helping her."

"We have no idea where, your mom is or what her plan is."Korra tries to get her to see reason."We go charging into her camp we could get them all captured or worse."

"What's worse is the fact that she has a whole army right outside my family's front door."you tell Korra who looks at you.

"I know, but all we can do now is wait."she tells you calmly.

Just when Opal was about to say something, Kurvia's voice was heard over the loud speaker."Attention citizen's of Zaofu, your leader Su Beifong try to attack me while I slept. Ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily I her and her assultess in custody."

"No."you and Opal devastatingly gasp.

"Rest assured, I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu. As long as your main representatives meet outside the city at dawn, to me the full and unconditional surrender of Zaofu. That is all."her announcement ends.

"Korra! You can't let Kuvira get away this."Opal turns to her upset."We have go break out my mom and my brothers!"

"You swore an oath of non-aggression when you became an air bender. You can't go and attack Kuvria."Jinora firmly tells her.

"The oath shouldn't matter if it's about family. Jinora."you disagree.

"I don't care about the oath, I have to save my family."Opal also disagrees.

"No, Jinora is right. Your mom attacked the camp."Korra tells her and looks at you."I know you're both upset but Kuvria was only defending herself."

"Defending herself?!"Opal moves away from her."She was going to attack our city, I can't believe your refusing to fight."

Before anyone could say anything, Ikki and Meelo come out from being woken up from their sleep."Why is that loud lady talking when I'm trying to get some sleep!"Meelo demands.

"Korra what we going to do?"Baatar asks, everyone looks at her.

"Jinora and I will go and talk with Kuvira at dawn. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep the peace."Korra tells everyone.

"I'll go with you."Opal tells her.

"Me as well."you tell her.

"We'll go too."Ikki also steps in.

"No"you and Jinora tell them, Meel and Ikki look at you a bit hurt.

"Dad told us to find Korra and that's what we did. Now you need to stay safe."Jinora tells them.

"Come on...we want to help."Ikki pleads. She looks at you hoping you would bend.

You shake your head, as you look at your two younger siblings softly"You and Meelo need to stay here."you get down to their level. We can't and I can't risk anything happening to either of you. Alright."

"I can't risk anyone else getting capture either."Korra tells them"You can stay with Baatar and Huan. While I work this out with Kuvria."Meelo folds his arm displeased."Make sure they get back to Tenzin safely if anything goes wrong."Korra tells Baatar.

"Aww man, when am I going to see some action!"Meelo complains.

You smile at him, placing a hand on his head."Be patient."you softly chuckle at him. Standing back up you look at Opal, Korra and Jinora"We just a few hours, we better think of something."

* * *

><p>Dawn came, and you say your byes to your family as you the four you head out to meet with Kuvria. You walked next to Opal and Korra seeing Kuvria with her arm behind her, you narrow your eyes at her filled with rage. Ready to just take her out now, but kept a calm compressor. Stopping feet away. Kuvria stood there promptly as she awaited. Behind her in metal prison holds, Su and her sons. Your cousins.<p>

"Release them now!"Opal demands from her.

"If Su agrees to bow to be and overturn Zaofu."Kuvria tells her."She and the rest of her family will not be harmed."

"Never. I will never bow to you."Su tells her.

"There must be some way to resolve this."Korra tells her.

"I've already laid out my terms and I think their very reasonable."Kuvria"After all Su did try to take me out during our peaceful negation."

"You call bringing an army to threaten our city peaceful?!"one of the twins snap at her.

"Where's Bolin?!"Opal demands."I know he would never go along with this."

"Bolin is with my fiance working on something very important. But I assure you he is on board with my plans."Kuvria tells her"You two have been apart for some time. I guess you don't realize just how much Bolin grew up. Now turn over Zaofu."she demands this time.

"Zaofu will never be yours."you tell her, she looks at you. Your glare sharpens at her.

"Princess Kashi, I was wondering when you would speak up."she smirks at you."Are you not of Fire Nation royalty, I'm surprised you're here."

"I'm here for my family. Whom you have threaten, and by means have threaten me."you tell her, stepping forward just a bit. But stop. Your eyes didn't leave her, she could see they burned with heated revenge she could see the fury in your eyes. Even with your calm expression."How dare you come here, you excuses for a leader. You're nothing but a coward in my eyes. But then again I can see why Baatar Jr would want you. You calm to want peace for the earth kingdom. But you're just nothing but a sniveling power hungry dictator. Who hides behind her own insecurities. But then again what can you expect from some one who was cast aside and left alone. You hide behind your army to as you say enforce good well."Her eyes narrow at you."You want to talk about peace, let me tell you this. You hurt just one hair on my family. Just one...I promise you that I will burn you so bad that not even your screams can be heard."you darkly tell her."I'll tell one thing, I don't call my shops Phantom Dragon for a reason...trust me I don't."

Everyone looks at you, the threat you just made. They could see you where serious about it, that it scared some of her army while your family looked on you startled at the ferocity you just displayed. As you slowly start to heat up around you.

"Are you threatening me Princess Kashi? Because if you are, then that means you are making war with the Earth Kingdom. If so... I will come to the Fire Nation next. And burn it up."she retorts back"As well your other home. Air Temple Island."

You grew quiet as your heart stopped, at just the thought. Kuvria smiles at you.

"I can't let you just take the city."Korra steps in.

"Avatar Korra you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hording their riches and technology for to long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly. Throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You don't care about equality."Opal shoots at her."This is about control. Just take her down, you know it's the right thing to do."Opal tells Korra.

"The only way you will kept me from walking into Zaofu is if you physically stop me."Kuvria tells her, loosing her patience."Now what are you going to do?"she directs to Korra.

Who accepts her challenge, much to Kuvria's amusement. She gives Korra a deal they fight one on one and whoever wins they get to decided what the winner will do with Zaofu, though if Korra losses she cannot interfere with Kuvria anymore. Korra agrees to the terms.

"Korra can you do this?"you asks her concerned.

"Are you really ready to fight her?"Jinora also asks.

"Just stay back, and let me handle this."she reassures you both."I know it's been awhile,but I've got a lot of pent up rage."

"Don't mess around. Kuvria is too good."Opal warns her."Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with."

"No, I'm going to use that as a last resort."Korra tells her. You place a hand on her, she looks at you.

"Korra, this might be our last resort."you tell her."But please save my family."

She nods her head. With that you, Jinora and your cousin walk away to give her room. Turning around to watch. Korra gets ready as does Kuvria. The fight starts, and Kuvria had the upper hand.

"Don't let her get you frustrated."Opal tells Korra"That's just what she wants."

Korra hears her words and gets back up to keep going. But the odds where starting to pushed against her. Kuvria still had the upper hand, she bashed Korra around, you looked on wondering what was wrong with her. This was not the Korra you knew, the one you knew was strong and fearless. Not this, washed up. What was wrong? It pained you to see her so broken, was it your fault when you left. That thought just weighed heavily on your mind. As you watched your friend get thrown around like nothing, while looking at Kuvria who was enjoying this.

"We have to help her."you and Opal tell Jinora as you two where about to rush in only for Korra tell you guys no. She gets back up, and keeps going. But again she gets knocked back.

"Korra!"you tell to her.

Su yells to her too, to go into the Avatar State just as Kuvria was about to make her final move, and Korra does as Su tells her. And soon got the upper hand with Kuvria, when it looked like things where going her way, and just as she was about to end Kuvria for good. She snaps out of it, and releases herself from the Avatar State.

"I don't understand?"Jinora looks at her confused."We got all the poison out, what's wrong with her?"You wonder that as well. But trying to figure out the answer was cut short. When you three saw Kuvria getting ready to kill Korra. Right as she was about to take her life, Jinora and Opal. Use their air bending and blast her back. You along with them get infront of Korra to protect her. Kuvria gets up and sends her arm to attack the city. Opal and Jinora start to make a huge air cyclone. While you make huge fire wall to help as well, your fire kept them at bay. You then infuse your wall with the cyclone keeping the temperature from burning you guys, but burned anyone outside who came to close, with the heatwaves also hitting them. Jinora then asked you the two of you keep the others at bay while she called for help from Meelo and Ikki.

Keeping Kuvria's arm bay was fine, you added more fire. You would do anything to protect Korra, who finally woke up. Seeing this you go to her aide and help her to her feet. No sooner, Meelo and Ikki came with Pepper, the defense you guys had up went away but Meelo shot out blast of airs to keep the others at bay. Jinora and Opal take Korra and get her on the Pepper you do the samething and get on as well. Meelo takes off, but Opal realizing she left her family, tearfully tries to lunge back for them. Only for Jinora and Ikki to hold her back, you look over as well devastated at leaving them. Su tells you both to get out of here, and that she loves you both.

Opal cried, as you take her from your sisters and hold onto her tightly. Promising her, that they will be fine and she would get them back soon. While you sheded a tear.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Grandfather."you call to Zuko who looks up at you sitting at the head of the table. _

_"What is it?"he asks waiting for you to say your question. _

_Placing your fork down to the side, it was morning in the Fire Nation and you along with your Grandfather and Aunt all sat down together before the day started."I was wondering, something. I know you talk about grandmother on the adventures she had. I was wondering though, how did you both meet? And how was your relationship during that time?"_

_Izumi stops eating looking at her father with a smirk, Zuko slightly blushes at but heartily laughs as he starts to think about it."Well, I can tell you one thing. It was not like more meetings infact if Avatar Aang where here he would gladly tell you or his brother. But I don't mind tell you."_

_"It is quite a funny story."Izumi tells you, you look at her, she was smiling just thinking about it. Looking back to Zuko he gazes up._

_"Now let me see...ah yes. Well decades ago your great-uncle Iroh and I where wanted by the Fire Nation. So we went in a way hidding, so we changed out names. One day making our way through the Earth Kingdom, we became lost and your grandmother, Avani along with her saber-tooth moose came across us."he chuckles at the thought."She asked us who we where and if we where lost. I naturally back then became defensive assuming she was there to capture us. Though Uncle Iroh did not get hostile with her, he was more kinder than I. I tired to tell her lies but she saw right through them. Boy was she sharp. She didn't seem to care that we where wanted, and helped us anyway. Uncle Iroh enjoyed her company, while on the other hand was still uncertain about this Earth Nation wonder or Ranger as she called herself girl. That is until we found out a bit more about her past and why wondered around. When he saw her Phantom Bending. I was scared, really I was and wanted to leave her. But my uncle felt we couldn't because she had risked her neck to help us and stay with us. Which...he was right completely right. So we stayed, it was then that Uncle Iroh and I taught her how to fire bend, which she was just like you not good at first. During that time, we in a sense bonded, I learned a bit more about her, and more I learned the more I saw both where not different and slowly I started to feel warm around her. She was so carefree compared my stoic nature."_

_He chuckles deeply, you smiled as you listen to story. Seeing the look in his eyes of deep love as he paused but started back up."As went more in our journey, we all went to Ba Sing Se. That was when we meet her old boyfriend Jet."he tells you._

_"Grandmother had someone before you?"you where surprised by this._

_"Yes, trust me I was just as surprised as you where. I thought the worse when I thought she would return to them. It broke my heart, which made me angry. I didn't realize at first but I didn't want her to go. And when I found out she was still going to stay with us, I was thrilled, even if I didn't show it. Though Jet wasn't happy about it, while I, Avani, and uncle Iroh got jobs working in a tea shop. Jet came and he had found out that my uncle and I where fire benders. I'm sure you know about that part of history."you nod your head and kept going."He came and tried to attack me, and Avani...threw herself infront of me to protect me. When I saw her blood and how Jet hurt, and not caring. I was ready to expose myself as a Fire Bender. But I didn't, your grandmother needed me more. Again I thought I was going to loose her. Let me tell you, your grandmother as you know is one tough duck turtle. She enjoyed teasing me. One day though I took her out, on a date. Though I would prefer to say it was a way to thank her, we had a wonderful time...honestly it was one of the best times in my life well. There was a few others with her always in it."_

_"Did you two kiss?"you asks him eagerly. Zuko chuckles at this, as he nods his head. You yelp with joy._

_"Though afterwards, I went through this strange metamorphism, and when I came out of it. Avani was there...resting on me. She never left my side, and that was when I made a promise to myself I would never leave her at all. Things got better much better, she and I love started to bloom. Every moment was precious to me with her, though it turned when I changed sides...and when I..."he balls his up fist in anger and regret. You place your hand on it, which calmed him down, though he wore it on his face."I still could not forgive myself for it, even till this day. I hurt her badly, oh the look she gave me. Never had I see a heart break and turn stone cold all at once. That it felt as if some stabbed me straight through the heart. And after that I didn't see her for a long time...my mind was always on her all the time. I had nightmares of it over and over again. When I was given a second chance, I was so thrilled though I can't say the same about your grandmother. She was the least bit happy. Oh the many hoops I had to jump through to prove to her that I was sorry and I did love her. Truly."_

_"Grandpa?"you look at the distraught man. He then regains himself as he smiles softly.  
><em>

_"Then the best thing happen when I went on the mission to help out Sokka and we came back, she embraced like she use to. I was so happy, it wasn't until I found out from Aang that he talked with her, to which I thanked him so much. With our relationship strong again things where the best, we did go through the rough patches, but in the end we came out on top. And I remember the day I asked for her hand, of course it was not in the best way. Being a war and all, but when she said yes, I felt a new fire burning inside me. It was something I cannot explain. I had a new drive, I had to fight to make the world better for her for our future. And when the war ended, we where still engaged, it took a few years but we finally wed. Boy was I happy, she was just so beautiful when I saw her walking down to me. I would asks myself how was I this lucky to deserve someone such as her."He starts to chuckle"I still wonder that till this day, what it was she saw in me? I guess I will never know, she use to tell me I knew and she would carry that to her grave. Which she did."he chuckles again, he then turns to you._

_You had on a awing smile, that made you feel so warm inside."That is so sweet grandpa, you and grandmother had so much passion."_

_"That we did, and when it comes to you. As your auntie knows, find someone with the same as you, who can balance you out. In a way your equal that you make eachother whole. Remember your heart is very precious, only one person should be allowed to hold it dear."_

_You look at him, he was serious even if his gaze was warm, you nod your head with a smile._

* * *

><p>After what happen in Zaofu all of you left, and went back to Republic City back to Air Temple Island. The others knew you and Opal where still distraught over what happen with your family. Something which you cursed yourself, not being able to do anything, but you where a bit upset at Korra, when she had the moment to finish off Kuvira and choose against it. Landing now on the island, Korra is greeted by Naga affectionately who was happy to have her owner back. It was a touching moment, that made you smile, you get off with the others as Meelo yells announcing that you all returned and with Korra.<p>

Your uncle Bumi then comes with his spirit friend Bum-Ju to greet Korra, Tenzin the comes over happy to see Korra, and everyone safely returned. As the mood was good, your father did ruin it when he asked how it went in Zaofu, much to you and Opal's disconsolate. Which Bumi commented on him ruining the mood, but Opal informed him on what happen, you stood by her side. Korra though felt a huge amount of guilt for what happen, feeling she should have done something, but Tenzin assured her that it was understandable. With everything being discussed, Tenzin felt it was best for everyone to get some rest. Which everyone agreed. Though you wanted to go back to your place, which you now where moved out of the hotel into you own. Opal had asked you stay with her on the island, which for her you do stay. Your father still had your old room set up for you, which looked the same. Living in a palace for three years your room was much bigger, but your old one felt so homey. Making you smile, as you get settled in. There came a knock on your door, before though you could open it up the person does. It was Korra, she gives you a weak friendly smile.

"Korra, come on in."you tell her, as you finish letting your hair down, letting it fall, dressed in your pj's nothing really but silk loose pant legs with silk top. Korra comes in sitting down on your bed as you busied yourself with getting things fixed up, going through your drawers looking at your old sketchbook, making you smile at the warm memories."So...?"you ask her without looking up from your book.

"I called Asami, we're all going to meet tomorrow, along with Mako."she tells you a bit thrilled.

"Really that sounds like fun. So are you doing alright?"you ask her looking up at her this time, she looks back as her eyes downcast."Korra?"you arch a brow in concern.

She looks back at you forcing a smile on as she stands up."I'm fine really."she tells you, which you knew she was lying through her teeth your eyes narrow at her at her attempt to lie to you,which she could see.

"Korra...what's really wrong?"you ask seriously this time.

"...It's nothing, I'll be fine. Don't worry."she tells you dismissing as she starts to leave, before you could say anything. Just as you where about too, Opal comes in right after her looking at the Avatar then over to you. She shuts the door, and quickly runs into your arms. Which you hug her tightly back, you knew she was still worried over her family, as you pat her head soothing her gently the both of you go to your bed and sit down.

"Kashi, we have to do something to save our family."she pleads with you.

"I know...trust me I know."you tell her, agreeing. Though half heartily, as you thought back to what Kuvria said, that if you did do something how it would cause war for your family. You couldn't imagine her destroying your fire nation family, nor your family you had been raised with, but she had your other family held captive. Inside of you was turning and turning as you did not really know what to do. All three of your families meant a great deal to you, and if something to either one, you just would loose it. But that was not importance no matter how much it stung. Opal was what matter, you had to be her strength in time like this infact you felt you had to be it for Korra as well. Adding more to you, as you embrace Opal more.

* * *

><p>The next day you and Korra get ready as you leave to meet up with Asami and Mako, dressed back into your clothes and put your hair back the way you have come to wear it. Saying your good-byes to everyone you both depart. Making to the restaurant that everyone was suppose to meet. Where Asami was sitting and waiting reading a magazine. When you and Korra arrived.<p>

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."Korra says to her, getting her attention which Asami was happy to see her and shocked but happy to see you. She gets up and embraces Korra.

"Only three years."she tells her."It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, you too."Korra tells her.

She then looks at Korra liking her new look, which Korra compliments her back as well. You had to admit Asami did look much more older and mature than before, she looked like a true business woman, your heart warmed at the sight, she then turns to you. And gives you a hug as well.

"Kashi, I can't believe it's been so long."she hugs you tightly, she stands back looking at you."You look great Kashi, wow. You've grown so much..."

"Thank you, so have you. It's good to see you again too Asami."you tell her with a warm smile.

"Guess, I don't have to baby you anymore."she teases, making you laugh a bit.

"No"you laugh with her.

"...Well come on Mako got us a table at the restaurant."she tells the two of you leading you the way he was. Following her, until you three come to Mako who was leaning on a pillar by the table he had, when spotted the three of you, he gets up and happily greets Korra who greets him back with a hug. Only for it to be interrupted by Prince who flirtatiously introduces himself to Korra as he escorts her to sit with him much her dismay. Mako then came over and greeted you as well with a warm affectionate embrace, that lasted longer than Korra.

"Glad to see you back and safe"he tells you, which you pat him on the back friendly.

"Thank you."you tell him, breaking the hug.

Asami, Mako and you then sit down, as you sat inbetween Mako and Asami. As you three watch the Prince trying to flirt with Korra as well gush over her. While he orders octopus fritters and demanded in a way for more cucumber aloe water.

"I thought it was going to be the three of us?"Asami distainly says to Mako on the Prince.

"Sorry, I couldn't ditch him. But promised to be on his best behavior."Mako tells the two of you.

"Yes, because flirting with the Avatar is the consider best behavior."you tell him, as you look at the Prince with an irritated look.

Asami shakes her head as Korra shots down the Prince when he asked if she could into the Avatar state."So can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't."she asks Korra.

"Wait...when did she tell you she couldn't?"Mako asked a bit shocked and hurt. Only for Asami and Korra to look at him unsure what to say, you look at the two of them as well, even though you where there seeing her go into the Avatar State after getting the poison out, you had written to Korra when you left once you received word on where she was. And you did not get any letters back from her. Mako looks at them again supsioucly seeing something was amiss.

"What's going on with you two?"he demanded.

Korra finally told him."I wrote to Asami while I was away, and asked her not to tell you. I'm sorry."Korra apologizes to him.

"But Korra, I wrote to you as well."you tell her, she looks at you with a apologetic look.

"Sorry."she tells you.

"Why didn't you ever write to me or Bolin?"Mako questions.

"I don't know,what to say."she tells him down casting her eyes.

Mako sits back in seat upset as he folds his arms."Hello would have been nice."he tells her harshly.

"Mako if it makes you feel any better she didn't write to me either."Prince Wu does his best to make it somewhat understandable.

"Why would she-never mind?"Mako turns his back.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch. But I'm back now, and I want to know whats been going with all of you."Korra tries to lighten the mood. As she looks around the table.

"Well, I kinda have some big news."Asami speaks first."I went to visit my father for the first time, he had been writing me letters and felt I was ready to forgive him."she tells all of you.

"You think you can trust him?"Korra ask her unsure.

Which made Asami snap back"You think I don't know that! On what my own father is capable of!?"

Korra puts her hands up in defense"No, I-I...that's not what I mean."

"You don't get to disappear for three years and tell me what's best for me!"Asami snaps at her.

"It's not like I planned to be gone this long, I planned to come back."Korra says in her defense."Until I felt ready, but I do now."

"But still Korra, you have no right thought. Asami was just saying what has been happening, she is quiet capable of knowing what to do with her father."you tell her.

Korra then gives you a sharp look."You're one to talk about that! You where gone for three years, infact you ran away from home, so you can't come in and tell me not to voice my concerns!"she snaps at you.

Your eyes widen but go back."Well excuse me, I was just saying what I felt was right."you slightly snap back.

Before any of you could say anything Wu gets up saying he had to use the restroom, and wanted Mako to go with him, which Mako already heated refused to go. Much Wu's disappointment as he drops his head and walks away leaving the four tension friends at eachothers throats.

* * *

><p>Time went by as it settled just a bit between the four of you, the waiter came back with Wu's order, when Mako realized Wu had not return he gets up to go check on him, leaving three ladies. You, Korra and Asami look at eachother worried. Getting up to follow Mako, as he was still checking the restroom, you and Asami wait, when Korra spotted something out of the corner of her, leaving saying she would be right back.<p>

As you waited with Asami you both hear Korra screams, and the ground shaking quickly you with Asami and Mako rush outside to find Korra getting up from an attack a laundry truck sped off.

"They've got Wu!"she tells you three"Get the car, I'm going after them!"she tells the three of you, as she jumps off and races after the truck, you then jump off with her and go with her, Mako and Asami race to get the car, when they realized you where no with them, Mako stops for second as he sees you going with Korra, he was worried a bit, but right now he had to get Wu. So he ran with Asami.

With you and Korra, she was surprised you came with her, as she earth bends the streets to stop the truck while you make a fire whip to try as well but both your attacks where no use. As the truck still speed off, Asami and Mako then drive up, as you both hop in and she speeds off like the speed demon she was. Trailing the Truck. The kidnappers where able to stop you guys as they block a way, so Asami went another way.

"We're loosing them!"Korra tells her.

"Hang a right on the next block we can cut them off on 7th."Mako tells Asami. Which Asami did not go down the way he said.

"You missed the turn!"Mako tells her annoyed.

"Hey, I know these streets better than you. I built some of them."she tells him calmly. Though Mako was still uneasy, due to his concern for losing the Prince as well if anything where to happen to him. Asami takes a high street, as the truck was below, looking down, Korra sees this, as she stands up.

"What are you doing?!"Mako demanded, but Korra didn't say anything, seeing this you get up as well, which surprised Mako but before he could say anything Korra jumps down using airbending to help her land, as you use your fire bending to land safely as well ontop of the truck, with metalbending she opens the truck, as the drive looks up at the two of you, who look right back with a dangerous look and jump in, with her airbending Korra removes the driver and steps on the break, as you held onto him. Coming to a stop, the two of you get out as Korra held the guy.

Mako and Asami come soon after, which Korra tells Mako about the guy, which of course Mako demanded he tell him where Wu was. But he was Kuvria follower so he was not going to break. Not having time for this, you push Mako back as you place a hand on his chest.

"Let me explain something to you."you tell him in a eerie threatening voice, as you started to slowly heat him up. When he started to get scared, seeing this Korra quickly pulls you away. As the guy exhales hard, seeing he wasn't going to say anything, the police come and Mako cuffs the man throwing him in the back of the police truck, finding another way, Korra was able to locate Wu through the spirit vines, getting into the car all of you head to the train station.

Making it to the train station, Asami put on her equalist glove going inside looking at the trains.

"Which one is he on?"Mako looks to Korra.

"I don't know."she tells.

"Everyone split up and search"Mako orders everyone which all of you do, going to one train. When you realized how you could find him, calming youself, you use your phantom bending to pin point his heat signature when you found it at the sametime Korra did. Looking at the train that was starting to leave the station.

"He's on that one."you and Korra tell the others, all of you hurry to get on it, Korra gets on first as she pulls Asami up, Mako follows right behind with you behind, just as he jumps on he grabs hold of you and jumps on the train just as the train left.

"You ok?"he asks.

Which you nod your head thanking him as you get out of his hold, walking through the train following Asami from cart to cart. Looking for any sign of Wu, when Mako became skeptical of Korra's assumption with Wu being on the train,which Korra then turned it on him that if he would have done his job, as well pointed out you also felt he was on the train and he should be just skeptical of you as he was with her. Which Mako goes quiet. But that did not stop the argument as the four of you make to the cargo area, where you and Asami hush them both hearing a noise. When you realized it was coming from the trunk, Wu goes to open it as Wu pops up dazed, assuming he was in Heaven since he saw Mako. Before Mako could say anything, followers of Kuvria came to stop you guys but Korra was able to fend them off shutting the door, then opened the top of the train telling all of you get get out. Which Wu protest about but, which angered Korra as she blast him out with air first, she went next then helped you guys up closing the top.

Going to Wu, as the five of you scale across the top of the moving train, only to become surrounded by four of Kuvria's followers, two on each side, you where with Asami who took out one, as the other one started to metal bend to her, but you do a fire pinwheel which melts right through and hits the attacker as they scream from the injury you just caused them. Looking over at Korra and Mako as their attacker used metal bending to start lift up the top of the train to inclose around the five of you. Just as you where about to fire bend one of them use their cable and wrap around your wrist yanking you down off the train as you fall down.

"Kashi!"Mako yells in panic seeing you fall, Korra sees this as she grabs everyone telling them to hang on with her air bending jumps off forming a sphere to keep her and others safe as she goes for you.

Fall down, you did your best to remain calm, as you see the ground coming closer and closer faster and faster, inhaling you quickly blast a huge amount of fire down to stop your fall, which you where able to do to some extent, you hit the ground bouncing a bit, landing on your back. The others land just find, as you slowly get up even with the pain in your back and arm. Mako hurries over to you before Korra and Asami. As he helps you up carefully.

"Kashi, are you hurt?"he looks over you. You nod your head, as you slowly stand up with his help and Asami's holding your arm which was hurting.

"Kashi, I'm so sorry."Korra tells you.

You smile through your pain"Please, this is nothing. Glad that all of you are alright."you tell them, standing strong.

Korra then looks at all of you and apologizes for how things where at the beginning but you guys just dismiss it, as you all embrace eachother in a group hug, Prince Wu then tires to come but Korra pushes him away. Making the Prince whine.

* * *

><p>After the daring rescue, you had to leave the group and go back home, mainly to rest your sore arm. Getting back to your luxury apartment which was very large, you head to the bathroom to soak away the pain, as your butler and maid tend to other things. Taking an hour long, feeling better you get out. Getting your robe on, once you finished tying it, your maid a water bender woman comes to get you saying you had a guest, you thank her as you make your way over to them surprised to find Mako there with Joi who sees you and happily gets out of Mako's grasp and goes over to you she nuzzles you happy to see you. Which you affectionately return it. Mako couldn't help but smile at this, getting up from Joi's level you make your way over to him.<p>

"Thank you Mako."you thank him."Thank you for taking good care of my girl."you tell him as Joi sat right next to you, until she smelt something and went away.

"You're welcome. She wasn't any trouble. Though I highly doubt Joi likes Prince Wu."Mako tells you, as you both softly chuckle.

"I figured...today was crazy."you tell him, which he whistles and rolls his eyes agreeing with you.

"Tell me about it."he tells you.

"Yeah, but it is nice to get back and see everyone."you tell him.

"Yeah, so you're doing better. I was worried over your arm."he tells you, you look at your arm, as you move it.

"Yep, thanks. Trust me I've had worse."you tell him. Laughing a bit.

He does so as well. You look at him with a smile."Well, I should head back to the prince at Asami's place."he tells you.

"Sure, it is your job."you tease him, making him laugh. As you walk him out, standing at the door while he stood in the hall."Have a good evening Mako."you tell him, he stood there as you look at him."Mako you ok?"you ask him concerned. Something was stressing him out. Next thing he embraces you in a warm tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that, please."Mako tells you firmly, his hug became tighter on you. You smile behind his back, as you hug him back.

"Ok...I won't."you tell him.

He seemed to ease up a bit, as he lets you go. Looking at you warmly, you just smile at him like you always did as a child, that is until he kissed you on the forehead which surprised you. This wasn't a brotherly one, no this one was much deeper. Before you could say anything he wishes you good night quickly and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock came to the door of your apartment, your maid went to answer it, finding the guest at the door she greets with a warms smile letting them in. As they leave to go and inform you of your guest.

Over in your room as you just finished your bath, and now dressed fixing your hair just a bit when your maid knocked and came in.

"Princess Kashi, you have a visitor."she informs you. Done fixing your hair making sure it was nicely done.

"Thank you, Kari."you smile at her, she nods her head and leaves, taking one last look at yourself you leave to greet your guest. With Joi not to far behind you, coming into the entrance you happily greet them. Your sister Jinora."Jinora, you came." Jinora turns around to you with a smile, you go to embrace her in a hug which she took.

"I hope I'm not to early."she wondered, making you laugh a bit.

"Not at all, right on time. So ready we have the whole day together, just you and me. Though first I have to do some check ups at my boutiques here in the city."you tell her.

"No, no that's perfectly fine. Besides I've always wanted to know how you did your business."she tells you.

"Great then, let me just go and get my folders."you leave her for a second and come back with a few of folders she was sure had some new designs in them."Alright let's go."you tell her as Kari opens the door for the two of you.

It didn't take long for you both to get downstairs where your ride was waiting for as your chauffeur opened the door for the two of you. Once inside he shuts it going into drivers seat. As he started to drive off you open your folders looking at your new designs which of course Jinora looked as well. Her eyes light up at the sight of what she saw.

"Oh, wow Kashi these new designs are gorgeous."she fawns over them."There so much detail in them, I really love this one."

"Thank you, it took me awhile to come up with the right color more so than the style. Let me tell you having your own business is not as easy as people think mainly if it's in fashion."you tell her. Looking back down at your designs."Maybe not that one...I might have to start a baby line soon."you sigh to yourself.

"What about this one..."Jinora holds up one of the designs.

You look at it, and smile."I almost forgot about that one..."looking with an approving smile."I love it. Good eye Jinora, Chen to the boutique."you tell the driver who nods his head. As he turns down the street.

It didn't take long for you and Jinora to reach the first store, Chen quickly comes to open the door helping you both, which you both thank him. Opening the door to the boutique as those in there turn to you wondering who you where and why you came in like you owed the place. Striding through over to the counter to one of the workers a teen girl who was just flipping through a magazine. You cough to get her attention which she of course brushes off. So you clear your throat again, which of course irritated her.

"What!?"she hisses at you through her teeth, which Jinora couldn't believe how she was acting. Looking at you, while you kept a calm composure on though she knew you where heated underneath.

With a calm smile you tap her this time, pushing her limits. Slamming her reading shut."What!"She snaps at you this time look at you, you give her a hard look with you eyes while you still smiled sending shivers down Jinora's spine.

"Excuse me, but where is the manger of this establishment?"you asks her. She huffs blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"In the back, why?"she questions you.

"I would like to speak to them please it is of great importance."you tell her calmly, but she felt some sort of eerie vibe from your smile. But just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Why?"she demands.

"If you want to keep your job, then please go and get the manger over this establishment?"you tell her.

"Who do you think you are?"the teen girl snorts, your patience was wearing thin with her but you kept yourself together. Just as you where about to say something, someone comes out from the back and a rush of panic comes over his face. He quickly snaps at the teen.

"Jun!? Straighten yourself up do you have any idea who she is?"he comes over to the girl quickly forcing her to get herself to gather fusing over her apperance.

"What? I don't see what the big deal is?"Jun snaps back at him. Which the man tries to hushes her as he gives you a pleasing smile. Pushing the girl behind him, bowing his head many times.

"Please forgive Jun, she is uhhh...a little slow."he tells you looking at the girl, who stands up.

"What is the big idea?"she then points to you"Just who is she anyway?"

"Ah!"the man screams as he again quickly hushes her."This is Princess Kashi, of the Fire Nation owner of Phantom Dragon Boutique your boss."he tells through his teeth which shocked the girl as her eyes wonder to the photo of you over the door, her eyes go wide with shock she looks at you with pleading eyes.

You just give her a smile. Jinroa couldn't help but snicker a bit, hearing you give her a wink.

* * *

><p>Back over at your apartment, Kari was tending to things when a knock came to the door, Joi happily runs howling at who the visitor might be. Making her way over there, Kari opens it up.<p>

"Detective Mako."she greets him."How can I help you?"

"Yes, umm...Is Princess Kashi home?"he asks.

"No, I'm afraid she is out now with her sister. Master Jinora."she informs him.

"Do you know when she will be back?"Mako asks, trying not to add anything to it.

"I am not sure, but if you would like. Her day today is simple, she and her sister are to go to the boutiques they are pretty much spending the day together."she tells him everything. Mako ponders then quickly thanks her leaving in a slight hurry.

* * *

><p>Jinora couldn't help but laugh at what just happen in your boutique how both your workers reacted to you and everyone else. She had to admit to herself never had been nor use to this side of you. Thinking back to how you use to be just a few years ago to now. The thought of you doing something like that speaking with such an aura of authority, no doubt it came from your Bei Fong family. You seem unyielding, but your heart still shone through when you allowed the teen girl keep her though only if she straighten up, as well her attire dressing like the way she looked with care at all and her piercing had to come out. Seeing the relief on her face that she could stay, what also shocked Jinora was when you allowed her to submit a design she had.<p>

In her eye you where strong compassionate woman, that she understood why you had to leave. It was amazing and loved it. After finishing another one, you decieded to take her out for lunch allowing her to pick though you had a much better place to take her. But Jinora was simple, and she choose a Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

The waiter set you both, which you thank him as he gives you both menus to look over."It's been a while since I just had no offense simple food."you tell her reading over the menu.

"I figured. "she tells you with a small smile."Remember when dad use to take us her?"

"Yeah, and Ikki and Meelo always made such a spectacle."you start to chuckle which does as well.

"Yeah, he would put them in his nose never in his mouth. Dad always had to apologize everytime."she throws making laughter more.

"Oh, remember that one time when Ikki and Meelo air bent everyone's bowl in here causing a massive food fight."

"Yeah, that was fun. But took so long to those noodles out. It actually felt like seaweed."

"Tell me about it, but boy did dad have to pay a pretty penny."you kept laughing with her.

"Yeah, he couldn't find enlightenment for weeks."

"I know."

As you both contuine your laughter the waiter comes back over ready to take orders. You both order the samething and some leechy juice. He writes it down and leaves the two of you.

"Jinora, I am so proud of you becoming an Air Bending Master. You always had talent, sorry if I wasn't there to see the ceremony."you sincerely tell her with remorse.

"It's alright. I did really want to be there, but it's alright now. That part of my life was a new step for me, I knew dad didn't want let me go, seeing how you left. He was just afraid but, I think through you. Leaving he was able to see that we all his kids where growing up and becoming their own person. I'll tell you it was scary at first. Besides Kai who pushed me, you did too Kashi."she looks at you warmly.

"Me?"you playfully chuckle."Why me?"

"Well, you took the first step really to venture out and become your own person. Which gave me the courage to do the samething. I wanted to reach you."her eyes downcast as she tells you. You feel her words as she spoke them, they touched your heart like a gentle hand, that you started to get teary eyes. She looks back up at you, wiping her eyes.

"To be honest Jinora, it was you really. You pushed me, that night when Korra was fighting her uncle the Dark Avatar, and I saw you...you where so beautiful...so strong...I was proud of you but yet jealous at the sametime."you finally tell her, which came to a shock to the teen. Looking at your hands as you fumble with them."I know it sounds piety, but something inside me went off. A fire in my bell, it made me look around at everyone. Everyone as growing, while stayed the same...and to have my younger sister growing when I should have been the one to do so. It really should have been the other way around, where you look up to me. So, I left...I left to surpass you really. So I should thank you, and I'm sorry if you feel any sort of ill will towards me."

She was still in shock at your words, you couldn't tell what it was she was thinking about. Whether good or bad."...I guess we both helped eachother."she finally say to you laughing a bit.

You just smile."Yeah, guess we did."

"We're equals, we're both Masters in our own right, and look at you princess of the Fire Nation as well one of the worlds renown designers. I would say we are doing pretty well."

"Yes we are, though you do beat me in one area."

"What?"

"You have a boyfriend."you tell her laughing, which caused her to roll her eyes at your playful comment."Whom I yet to meet."

"Don't worry you will, and I guess we can count that as one over."she comments back, as the waiter comes back with order placing it down infront of the two of you, along with the leechy juice."So what about you, anyone?"

Holding up your finger as you swallow."Nope, no one."

"I am surprised no one good in the Fire Nation, though it is a shame you and Bolin never got together."she slurps up her noodles.

You just shrug it off"It's fine, faith had something different in store, and besides he and Opal are a great fit, it will be nice to have him as part of the family. He now reminds me of a funny cousin. But he always had a kindest soul."

Jinora looks at you, arching an eyebrow at the slight dreamy look you had in your eyes. But you quickly dismiss it."Well, that is a good way to look at it."

"So what about you and Kai?"you asks. Changing the subject.

"Things are great, he's such a good guy. At first is was the typical good girl, bad boy. But over the years he grew and grew on me. He...he..."she tries to think of the word.

"He's your equal and both complete eachother. Balancing one another out."you finish for her, which she nods her head in agreement."That's good to hear, my grandfather told me, that Grandma Avani did the same for him. They completed one another, and you should always find someone like that because everyone's heart is precious."

"Those are wise words."she praise the Fire Lord.

"Yes, they are...he is a very wise man."you think about him with a smile.

"Do you think you might find someone who is your equal? Who will hold your heart?"

You look at her, thinking about it but your eyes slightly look down but you shake it off."If faith would have it, I highly doubt they will just come right over to me. Besides..."you fiddle with your noodles looking long and hard into the bowl.

"What..."

Sighing heavily, though before you could say anything."Kashi? Kashi Bei Fong is that you?"a smooth voice calls to you. It was a voice you remember years ago that sent chills down your spine, a voice that use to make you uncomfortable, turning around you where surprised to find Tahno there with his group. Still looking the same, he gives you his signature smile though this time it was not arrogant infact it was much kinder.

"Tahno...oh my goodness.."you get up to greet him with a hug and smile. He hugs you back, Jinora watched as she smile looking down.

You break the hug, laughing at bit happy to see him. Remembering the last time you saw him."Well, well...look at you."Tahno gets a good look chuckling."You look well. All grown up, last I saw you."

"Thank you, you look well. It's good to see you in such good health."you tell him, when you remember your sister."Oh, Tahno this Jinora my younger sister."you introduce him to her, he looks at her. She waves hi, which he does back. Turning back to you.

"It's been three year. Where you on the island this whole time?"he asks.

You shake your head no."No, I went to live with my grandfather."

"Grandfather?"he looks at you.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. He is my grandfather, by blood."

This came to a shock to him and his group."Well, then guess I was right. You are a true a princess."he plays with your hair, making you giggle at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, hey I know this is sudden. But what are you doing later?"

"Later, well actually I'm spending time with my sister. I promised her a full day."you tell him turning him down. But he didn't seem to mind. That is until Jinora came in.

"Actually, Kashi I do need to get back to the island so I can help Opal and the others with a lesson. So she's free."she tells Tahno who smiles hearing that he turns to you, while you looked at Jinora in disbelief at what she just did. But quickly laugh when Tahno looks at you.

"Perfect, well then. I have a match in the Pro-bending arena. But afterwards we can meet up, what's your address?"he asks.

Before you could say anything, Jinora does writing it down for him as well. He takes it thanking her, looking back at you. He gives you a wink."See you later than princess."with that he leaves telling you the time he would be coming over. You wave bye and sit back down with Jinora who had the biggest smile on, covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh at how flustered you looked.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as you where getting ready and Jinora who was suppose be "training" others just lounged around. When a knock came to your door. Kari went to open it and there again was Mako. She allows you in as your butler, Xi comes to get you to inform you that Mako was here. You come out greeting him.<p>

"Hey Mako."you smile at the fire bender who noticed you where getting ready.

"Hey Kashi...what are you doing?"he asks.

"Getting ready."you tell him as you walk back to your room telling him to follow. Which he does, he finds Jinora in there as he greets her.

"Ready for what? You have a big date or something?"he jokes.

"Yes."Jinora tells him, which caused him to look at her baffled, then to you. You smile nodding your head, as you grab your attire and quickly go change.

"She has one?"Mako says to himself though Jinora heard him, as she looks up, and saw how distraught he looked even if he was trying to hold it in.

"With Tahno."you tell him. Coming back out fully dressed, he was still in thought about this. But snaps out of it when he saw you. You had changed into something burnt yellow dress with a halter top it shimmered in the right light, the dress hugged you but flared out once it passed your waist. It stopped just above your knee, you wore pumps to match. You had your hair loosely down with an ornament in it, and wore light pink lipstick."What do you think?"

"..."Mako didn't know what to say. Which you assumed something was wrong.

"I knew it, something's wrong."you start to panic. But he gets up quickly to reassure you.

"No, you look..."he inhales"Really great Kashi, really you do."he looks deeply at you. Which you thank him softly. Jinora watched you both though mainly Mako. It looked like to her he was ready to do something, but Xu came to get you since Tahno was there. You move from Mako as you go to Jinora and say bye hugging her, you say by to Mako as well and leave.

Mako stayed with Jinora as they both hear you greet Tahno and the sound of your pumps walking away.


End file.
